Season 2 Kick
by Peace-and-Happiness
Summary: Season 2 Kickin It plots twisted in to Jack/Kim, Kick. Ch.6 Capture the Flag. Please R&R. Kim wants to win the Pearl of Seaford pageant. Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy want to get the Seaford flag back. But Swath more academy ruins their plans. Will they get what they want in the end? BTW Jack and Kim are dating already.
1. Rock'em Sock'em Rudy

**So this is a new story that I am making about Season 2 of Kickin' It about each episode with the plots but twisting it a bit to see ways how Jack and Kim get together. This story is in no one's point of view so don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (tears fall down).**

**Rock em' Sock em' Rudy**

"I told you Rudy I can't break a board," Eddie pleaded.

"Okay look let's just try one last thing. Close your eyes and use your imagination to break a board and then you can try to break one for real," Rudy suggested.

Eddie pictures in his mind breaking a board and extends his fist out and says hi-yah afterwards.

"Yes I did it," Eddie cheers and Rudy extends the board but Eddie walks toward the lockers.

Milton, Jack and Kim walk in.

"Hey have you guys been you're an hour late," Rudy said.

"I was over at Build-A-Bunny look what I made for my lady this is going to make her absolutely plots," Milton explained.

"I just went over to sticky huns," Kim walked to the other side of Rudy.

"And I did them both," Jack said showing his hands covered with fluff probably from being sticky.

"Okay it must be nice brambling around the mall living de vida loca. I wouldn't know because I am here twenty-four seven teaching classes, paying bills, sucking the sweat stains out of these mats. Which reminds me I gotta get a vacuum," Rudy complained.

"Bobby called early and said he was coming by," Eddie told them.

"What quick get your gi's on," Rudy rushed them.

"I don't want to miss Bobby's big entrance," Milton reminded and followed by oh yeahs from the rest of the gang and a totally from Jack.

"Bobby doesn't make those entrances anymore he is really starting to embrace his role as a leader, a mentor, a dignified sent master," Rudy said.

There is a sound of crashing and the gang looks towards the door. Bobby comes through the door looking dizzy and has a jet pack on. In the back ground you can hear the sound of a car alarm going off.

"Word to the wise never by a jet pack at a garage sale," Bobby tells them and the ninjas take off his jet pack.

"Bobby what brings you to our dojo," Rudy asks.

"Let me show you," Bobby says.

Bobby dings his gong and the ninjas come in with a box bigger than them.

"My I present a teaching machine so advanced it will revolutionize karate as we know it. BEHOLD!" shouts Bobby.

He presses a button and out of the box comes a fist comes out of the box while the rest of the sides collide to the floor. Everyone says woooooh

"I give you the WasabiTron 3000," Bobby says and the tall green and gray robot gets into a stance.

After that they gather around to look at its features.

"Oh okay if this thing has a vacuum attachment I'm gonna plots," Rudy smiles.

The theme music comes on:

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball Run up the wall That's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much we chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party Chop it up like its karate Everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you **

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kickin' it with me And we can have the ball Run up the wall**

**That's just how we do come on**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch**

**It's not as cool as kickin' it with you  
**

Kim is sparring with the robot throwing kicks at it and gets into a stance once she finishes. And clapping fills the dojo after.

"That was technically flawless you are a model of efficiently," the robot complements.

"Wow you hear that Jack it called me flawless," Kim says with a snap.

"My mother has a very strict no sparring with no robots policy. I have a note in here somewhere. Rabbits, rodeo clowns, rat ties oh here it is, robots," Eddie says handing the note to the robot.

The robot takes the note and his eyes go red scanning the paper.

"This note is a forgery," the robot confirmed and placed the note it itself making it shredded and coming out the other end and hitting Jerry.

"Dude that was awesome," Jerry's face brightening up with Eddie running out.

"Most productive morning ever thanks to our friendly robot I paid all my bills, filed my taxes and all I had to do get rid of my junk mail," Rudy came out of his office heading over to the robot to dispose the mail.

"Awesome," Jerry clapped his hands when the mail came at him.

"Hey Rudy check this out," Jack said.

Jack and the robot start to spar and Jack throws a kick blocked by the robot. It also throws another kick with Jack blocking also with a punch. Jack ducks down from a punch and comes back up almost getting hit in the face.

"Rotate your shoulder ninety degrees for a successful defense," it commented.

"He is right you didn't rotate your shoulder," Rudy agrees.

Jack tries again and after repeating it again he becomes successful with the technic.

"Wow thanks robot," Jack says happily.

"You know what you look like you guys are in good hands here so I'm just gonna run out here and get a couple things done okay?" Rudy walks out the dojo.

"Okay you bag of bolts let's do this thing," Jerry tells the robot overconfidently.

The robot then scans Jerry with his eyes.

"I am not programmed to spar with orangutans," it tells Jerry.

"Can you believe this thing it thinks I'm an orangutan not cool man, not cool," Jerry responds.

Jerry then takes a banana from behind and jumps onto the bench and rips open the banana to eat.

Milton and Eddie are in Falafel Phil's and Eddie brings over his tray of food.

"You know I don't think I trust that robot. Do you notice that in every robot movie it always they always end up going bad and trying to take over," Milton says suspiciously.

"No not every movie what about Killer Robots Take Over the Earth in that one they… oh yeah uh," Eddie finally realizes his mistake.

"I know what we need to do we need to download it's operating system onto this flash drive and find out what makes it tick," Milton comes up with a plan.

"Yeah you can't trust machines, every Wednesday night my grandmother tries to go to her knitting class but her electric wheel takes us the neon stallion night club," Eddie says confused.

"Is that true?" Milton questions.

"Dude she rolled by the bus stop this morning and was all woo woo woooo woh," Eddie does a dance along with it.

Jerry is sparring with the robot and Jack with Kim. The robot takes Jerry down with ease and watches Kim's match.

"I think this robot's making me better whooo," Jerry brags.

"Great move Jack but I would have followed that up with a spinning back kick," Kim suggested.

"Uh thanks Kim but I think I know what I'm doing," Jack ignores Kim.

"She is correct," it tells both.

"Sorry Jack just being flawless give me some," Kim brags and gives the robot a high five.

Then Jack phone gets a call saying it's Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, it's Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, and Jack goes to pick it up.

"Yo if that's Milton I need to talk to him," Jerry points out.

"Hey Rudy"

"Hey Jack just wanted to make sure everything was okay there"

"Yeah everything's great"

"Good I'll be back at the dojo as soon as take care of some urgent business that can't wait"

"Alright sounds good see ya"

Meanwhile Rudy has a jet pack up and is flying upward out of the mall. Next he is swinging from the trees and hits a wooden stick. Also has weird punk rock make up on and crazy hair playing the drums violently. Sticking his tongue out and threw his drum sticks back. Finally tries to arm wrestling with a bear but it thrown back with everyone taking pictures.

"When I put this flash drive in to my computer we'll know the truth about our robot friend," Milton stick it into his laptop then gasping.

"What's it say?" Eddie asks eagerly.

"I don't know yet I just realized I had humus on my key board," Milton wipes off the humus.

"Okay here we go. Oh no the way his system configured he can't process erratic computations variances," Milton complained.

"Oh no, this can't be happening, wait what does that mean?" Eddie thought he knew what he was talking about.

"It means that when he realizes humans aren't perfect his circuitry won't expect it and he will become unpredictable and progressively more violent," Milton explained.

"What do we do?" Eddie asked.

"We must devise a plan to save all of humanity," Milton told Eddie.

"Yes save all of humanity. Can we start after seven, I have a cello recital," Eddie mimicked.

Jerry, Jack, and Kim are practicing and Rudy walks in.

"I feel great and that is not just the medi-pedi talking," Rudy says refreshed.

Walks over to Kim and sees three boards in a second she breaks all three in a fast motion and a hi-yah.

"Kim you just broke three boards," an impressed Rudy exclaimed.

"Yep that's right I had no idea what I could do until this robot came along," Kim pointed out.

"Hey Rudy check this out the robot taught me a new amazing bow routine," Jack showed him.

"Yeah it's not bad I mean it's a good start I got a few tips on whatever it is you were doing there," Rudy lied.

"Yo Rudy check it," Jerry yelled and knocked the dummy to the floor earning him a high five. "It's all you robro."

"Yeah that is awesome but um I'm back now so I'm just going to change in to my gi and then we can get to work kay wait for me," Rudy stuttered.

Rudy entered his office to find Bobby Wasabi sitting in there.

"Bobby hey what are you doing here?" Rudy was confused.

"Were friends right?" Said a nervous Bobby.

"Of course," Rudy said.

"And friends they can tell each other anything right?" Bobby asked again.

"Absolutely," Rudy replied.

"Rudy my friend you're fired," he patted Rudy on the back.

"What?" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry but the time that you have been gone I realized that I don't really need you," Bobby explained.

"I've been gone for one day," Rudy shouted.

"I'm sorry Rudy it's just business but I'm afraid your obsolete," Bobby said softly.

"Obsolete, I'm obsolete I will tell you who is obsolete. I am obsolete," Rudy says once he sees that Jerry, Kim, and Jack are following after the robot.

Jack and the robot are fighting with bow staffs and Jack gets tired out.

"Again again again," the robot commands.

"Dude come on I need a break you have been pushing me hard for two days hey, hey here comes Kim. Train with here you like her yeah," Jack gasps.

"Hey robot um ready to train with me?" Kim asks.

"Your training days are over you're no longer the model of efficiently," the robot confirms.

"Oh let me guess here we go once again its Jack," Kim predicts followed by an aaant from the robot.

"Incorrect it is the snack-o-mateck vending machine," the robot corrects.

"So you're saying a machine is better than me," Kim says with jealousy and a ding goes off.

"It is perfect I have been extracting golly whoppers from it all day. Here is a quarter use it for G11," it hands her a quarter.

"G11?" Kim asks.

"It is mints your breath is aaant," the robot says.

"I had a garlic knot," Kim explains with another aaant.

"Okay two," Kim admits and a ding follows.

"That thing is really getting on my nerves," Kim complains to Jack and Jerry.

"It's not letting me practice because it thinks I'm a monkey," Jerry picks a hair from Jack and smells it.

"Would you quit it? Let's go tell Rudy we want him to haul this piece of junk out of here," Jack suggests.

"Uh that's it let's talk to Rudy this is his dojo," Kim agrees and cause the boys to cough.

"Listen uh before we go talk to Rudy could you hit G11 your breath is," Jack didn't get to finish.

"Ah SHUT IT," Kim yells.

"Yes, yes we are the home of the robotic sensei mhm he know all major disciplines, karate, jujitsu, tai-kwon-do. Flungpoo? No I've never heard of flungpoo. Sir why are you laughing? Oh I'm sorry could you hold on for one second," Bobby was talking on the phone.

"Bobby where's Rudy?" Jack asked.

"I fired him and replaced him with the WasabiTron 3000," Bobby told them all.

"WHAT?" they all were surprised.

"Have you guys ever flungpoo oh just got it not funny," Bobby hung up the phone.

"I've been thinking about out problem. We're gonna have to fight robot power with robot power and this is how we're gonna do it BEHOLD!" Milton pulled the cover of the stand.

"A bowl of fruit?" Eddie looks at the picture.

"What? No this is my mother's sketch pad BEHOLD the Miltonator," Milton flips the page over.

"Ah nice," Eddie compliments.

"Together we're gonna build the most powerful robot in the history of man- kind," Milton knocks something onto Eddie foot while doing an evil laugh.

"Dude my foot, my foot," Eddie yells in pain.

"One second," Milton finishes his evil laugh. "Let's go ice that."

Eddie drags after Milton on his foot saying yeah.

Rudy watches some Spanish romance in his house.

"No, no don't do it Isabella, he has a grenade behind his back. Uh sorry it was a puppy, nope it was a grenade," Rudy corrects himself.

The doorbell goes off while Rudy is munching some popcorn.

"Who is it," Rudy yells at the door.

"It's Jack, Kim, and Jerry," the voice through the door says.

"Uh coming," Rudy closes the book up and stuffs the pizza box in the middle of the couch. Also throwing off his robe and grabbing a remote.

"Uh look I already have an offer to train Jean Claude Van Diesel for his next movie, so uh unless you can beat that don't call me again. Sorry phone's been ringing off the hook so many job offers it's like give me some space people," Rudy lies.

"Um Rudy we know you weren't really talking to anybody," Kim notices.

"What?" Rudy tries to cover up.

"That's a remote," Jack proves to Rudy.

"You're remote. How's your robot sensei making you better at karate," Rudy's words get colder from every word.

"We're better but we're miserably," Kim tells Rudy the truth.

"Rudy we're here because we need you back at the dojo. We all got caught up in that excitement of that Wasabi wind-up toy but dude that thing's not you," Jack stands up off the couch.

"The robots a better teacher and you guys don't need me," Rudy yells.

"Are you kidding?" Jerry and Kim say.

"Of course we need you. Rudy that thing isn't our friend, come on you are," Jack sincerely tell hims.

"Compose yourself big fella. So uh whacha guys are saying is you want me back," Rudy almost cries.

"More than anything," Kim pleads.

"Well then I am going to do what I should have done in the first place. I'm gonna fight for my dojo," Rudy runs out the door.

"Yeah Rudy"

"Go get"em"

They all walk out the door expect Jerry who turns to look at the television.

"Wow that dude had a puppy grenade yo," Jerry grabs the popcorn and gets comfy.

"Finally you picked a great time to go to the dentist," Milton yells.

"I had to go I had the cavity," Eddie mumbles. "Let me just take of my backpack."

"There's no time our robot is ready to be brought to life. Go plug this in," Milton commands.

"Yes Milton, I must plug this in," Eddie drags the plug over.

"That cable runs up to the antennae up on the roof. Soon the storm will be at its peak and we'll have the power we need," Milton evilly laughs.

"Yes the time is now quickly attaching the plug to the robot," Milton shows Eddie.

"Yes Milton, yes Milton," Eddie drags himself to the other side of the room.

Milton powers up the generator by flipping all the switches and Eddie doing his job.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! It's alive, It's alive," Milton evilly laughs again.

The robot is massaging Bobby back.

"Ah Gosh take it easy you I'm bruised like a banana. You realize with one phone call I can turn you into a karaoke machine," Bobby yells.

"That result will not happen," the robot said evilly crushing Bobby's phone.

"You fool I just got to level eight on Angry Pigeons," Bobby whined.

"I detect hostility prepare to defend yourself," the robot sensed.

"What, me no, oh no I wasn't hostel a tad bit maybe," he stuttered.

"Engaging in combat," the robot locked his knees.

"Fine, prepare to face the dragon," Bobby got into the stance.

The robot then broke the table into two pieces with a horrified look on Bobby's face.

"Dragon out," Bobby fled.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Rudy stopped him.

"Nothing much just that robot's trying to kill me," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Alright time for a plan. Let's not do anything rash," Rudy told them.

"I'm going in," Jerry rolled towards it.

"You can not shut me off monkey. I eliminated the power down option," the robot told Jerry.

The Jerry rolled backwards towards the group.

"He eliminated the power down option," Jerry repeated.

"We heard!" they yelled.

"Now it is time to eliminate all of you because you will never be perfect," the robot said.

"STAND BACK MORTALS! We're here to save you all. Your flesh and blood is no match for machine. It has to be a machine that takes down a machine. Prepare to meet the robot that I created to destroy this mechanical monstrosity. I give to you the Miltonator," Milton shows the miniature robot that comes through the door.

The robot look up at the WasabiTron 3000 and it stomps the Miltonator to pieces.

"Really, really, that's it," Eddie complained.

"What do you want I spent all my money on jumper cables," Milton arugued.

"This has gone on long enough I'm throwing you out of my dojo," a determined Rudy yelled.

Rudy was knocked down many times but kept trying.

"Someone disposes of your sensei," the robot called out.

"I'm not done I'm just getting started," Rudy got back up.

"The chances of you defeating me are twenty point eight million to one why do you continue to fight?" it asked.

"Because I have something you don't, internal bleeding, a fractured tubby, and a spleen with some of my own teeth in it. But more importantly I have a heart it's why I'll never quit," Rudy gave an explanation.

Rudy tried again but got knocked to the floor.

"That's it," Jack yelled and charged at the robot.

Then Kim followed afterwards trying to defend herself from the robot. She kept trying but the robot was causing much more damage to anyone else and got knocked to the floor groaning in pain.

"Get away from my Kimmy," Jack yelled to the robot.

This action caused him to jump back up and used all his might to defeat the robot and hit a spot that cause the robot to double over in pain. Then Jack finished the robot off and the guys cheered. Jack then went over to where Kim was.

"Oh my gosh Kim are you okay?" Jack asked checking for any injuries.

"Yeah I think I'm fine," Kim responded.

"Thank god I was so worried," Jack hugged Kim tighter.

"Uh could you guys give us a moment," Kim yelled to the rest and they left to Falafel Phil's.

"Jack can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"When you said my Kimmy do you like me or something?"

"Yeah I do and I have liked you for a long time not even like but I love you Kim since I first layed eyes on you. And I know you probably won't feel the same and I tot- ," Kim cut Jack off by kissing him and Jack kissed back immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack arms gripped around her waist. After a couple of minutes they finally pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Kim Crawford will you be my girlfriend," Jack asked.

"Of course!" Kim giggled.

They went over to Falafel Phil's hand in hand to the guys where they were celebrating.

"Is it really what I think it is, is it Kick," the trio yelled.

"Uh what are you guys talking about?" Kim asked.

"Well it is your pairing name if you take Ki from Kim and the Ck from Jack it makes Kick see," Milton explained.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating and knew that they would always stick together no matter what happens between them.

**So how was that for you I want to know how the story turns out before I post the next chapter. Sorry for some of the words I wasn't sure if it was right especially my Spanish sorry for the mistakes. At the beginning of the chapters I post Jack and Kim are not together at that time until a later time in the story. Yeah I hope you like the story and tell me what you think by reviewing one can make a difference in how I update.**

**-lovinkickinit**


	2. My Left Foot

**Well think you guys for the reviews. Seven reviews you guys are so awesome! Personally I thought that this story was going to be trash but not to you guys. So for you I will continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It a real tragedy.**

**My Left Foot**

"Hey Grace meat loaf and peas nice you know what I do, sometimes I take my corn nib lets- will you go out with me?" Eddie changes the subject.

"No," Grace says with disgust filling her voice.

"Well now you don't get to find out what I do with my corn nib lets," Eddie tells her.

"Dude you gotta let it go with Grace man your just not her type," Jerry cuts in.

"What's her type?" Eddie sounded confused.

"You know guys that do things big. The type of guy that stands out in the crowd," Jerry gave him advice.

"Hello have you seen my new scarf it looks like a snake," Eddie yelled.

The two of them joined the table with Jack, Milton, and Kim. Kim has the look of confusion on her face, Jack raising his eyebrow and Milton just sitting there normally.

"What's that smell?" Milton starts to sniff around.

"It smells like actually food," Kim guesses.

"This is the school cafeteria this is no place for actual food," Jack emphasizes by turning his plate over and nothing drops like it is made of plastic.

"It's them," Milton realizes and they all turn to their left.

They see waiters and chefs putting pieces of meat on their plates and fruits. Each one by one and a red rope blocking everyone out like V.I.P area the football players in their blue jerseys representing Seaford.

"Here we go the start of football season," Milton filled with jealousy.

"Look at them with their prime rib they think they're so much better than us. Woo I'm going to ask that guy if I can eat his fat," Jerry races over there.

"Sit down," Kim pulls him back into his seat.

"You know their quarterback just moved away and their holding tryouts to find a replacement," Eddie informs them.

"Nice I guess," Kim says nonchalantly.

"What a minute I think we all know there is someone sitting at this table that could replace him," Milton jumps out of his seat.

"Well it I had too," Eddie and Jerry started babbling things about them.

"In was talking about Jack you toads," Milton yells.

"I would love to but between school and karate and I just got a turtle it a whole thing the walking and alone takes forever," Jack tries to persuade them.

"Jack you're the most athletic person we know the school needs a quarterback," Milton throws out.

"And we need meat man," Jerry adds.

"Dude what part of got a turtle don't you understand," Jack puts his hands up.

"I'll tell you what I'll even go with you to the tryout for moral support," Milton says.

"It doesn't just work like that Milton they don't let any kid try out for the football team," Jack yells.

"Coach Marmer Jack would like to try out for the-," Milton stands up.

"Great Jack we'll see you tomorrow at 3:30 then," coach walks away.

"Wait what just happened," Jack gets his head off the table.

"I'd support you on the team by joining the Pep squad again but as you know Grace kicked me off for no reason," Kim says.

"Uh you drop kicked our mascot," Milton explains.

"Well he was saying in appropriated things to me through his blowhole," Kim gives them the reason.

"I belong on that Pep squad front and center and I'll say it I like being looked at," Kim says truthfully.

"Kim you had your shot leave the pep to the professionals," Jerry leans back.

"You have pep," Kim disagrees.

"Oh I have pep sister yo drum line give me a beat. S-e-a-f-o-r-d, greatest school in history, show your spirit let's march the hall, wo wo wo gonna hit the wall gonna hit the wall," Jerry yells after everyone repeats his cheer and was carried up by cheerleaders marching out the door. Then he falls off and everyone walks over him.

The theme music comes on:

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball Run up the wall That's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much we chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party Chop it up like its karate Everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you **

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kickin' it with me And we can have the ball Run up the wall**

**That's just how we do come on**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch**

**It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

"Let's get going Jack hustle it up," Milton clapped.

Milton was wearing sunglasses and somewhere closes to a coaching outfit. Then Jack emerges from the locker rooms. He is wearing a football uniform and doesn't seem to like it.

"Milton I'm just going down for a tryout do I really have to wear this?" Jack says.

"Five yards for a bad attitude fella," Milton blows the whistle and throws something yellow down on the mats.

"Sweet Moses is it Halloween already? I gotta put out the raisins," Rudy overreacts.

"No, no, no Rudy it's uh it's not Halloween Jacks just trying out for the football team," Milton explains.

"Uh I played a little pig skin, you're looking at the man responsible for the tackle heard around the world," Rudy brags.

"Okay gotta go," Milton and Jack say trying to get away before Rudy starts but stops.

"It was September 17 city championships Seaford up by six ten seconds on the clock suddenly Kraten highs legendary fullback Broko Sunuski cam bursting through the hole. As he raced through our end zone I felt the weight of the cities dreams on my shoulders, I hit him so hard he spit out his mouthpiece, teeth, and his pride," Rudy tells them the whole story.

"So wait you won the championship?" Jack asks with confusion.

"No we forfeited, apparently there is some rule that you actual have to be on the team to make a tackle," Rudy said not getting why they did that.

"That's dumb," Jack replies.

"I'm so proud you're going out for football, I want you to have something special," Rudy hands him something from the inside of his belt wrapped in a towel.

"What is this?" Jack takes out a weird shape contraption.

"Broko's mouthpiece I'd give it a quick boil," Rudy says excitedly.

Jack then drops the mouthpiece and wipes his hand on the jersey.

"Milton I gotta let you in on something I can't throw a football," Jack confesses.

"You can't or won't"

"Can't"

"Can't or don't"

"Can't"

"Can't or shant"

"I can't throw a football Milton," Jack gets annoyed.

"Come on Jack I'm sure it's not that bad," Milton pleads.

They are both at the football field. Jack has a football in his hand and try to throw it but it just drops right at his feet.

"Wow when you say you can't throw a football you really can't," Milton expands the really.

"Jerry said Grace won't go out with me because I'm not a flashy guy," Eddie says sadly.

"Well there are some girls when you ask them out you have to wow them. Do something they'll never forget," Rudy gives advice to Eddie.

"Really, something big huh," Eddie finally gets it.

"The first time I asked a girl out it involved a dozen roses, some sparklers, and a hot air balloon," Rudy exclaims.

"How'd that work out?" Eddies face lights up.

"She said yes but she was allergic to the roses, the sparklers set her hair on fire, and as I was drifting away in the balloon I looked down and seen her going acho ahhhhh," Rudy emphasizes it by screaming and scratching his hair.

"Got it Rudy go big," Eddie smiles and a thumb up.

"Yeah," Rudy says glumly.

"Hey Rudy look at those guys they have to sit together. Clearly the whales are controlling their brains," Phil said with his weird accent.

"No their fans Phil their just that way because they are excited about their team," Rudy shakes his head and tells Phil.

"I don't understand," Phil sits down in the booth.

"Well if you're really a sports fan you're not afraid to show it like you wear a stuff animal on your head, shave the number 1 on your chest hair, shout hateful things at total strangers. It's what makes this country so special," Rudy brags.

"I think I get being a sports fan, oh he must be the fan of the raccoons hey Go Raccoons, go raccoons, go raccoons," Phil grabs someone hair and put it on his head shouting.

"That's not a raccoon it's a toupee," Rudy points out.

"Oh I'm so sorry, go toupees, go toupees," Phil shouts again.

"Alright people it's open tryouts for the pep squad which means we have to see everyone. Oh it's our old friend Kim Crawford, hide the mascot," Grace and her friends giggle.

Kim makes a face and turns away. Grace gets up and grabs her pencil and clipboard.

"Alright Jerry you're up next what are you going to do?" Grace asks.

"I'm gonna do two handsprings hit the mini tramp and come down with a perfect landing in another words it going to be sweet and awesome or as I like to call it swasome," Jerry tells her.

Jerry goes across the blue mats doing his routine, then goes to the door and jumps onto the trampoline and flips off and raises his hands in the air showing his armpit hair.

"Wooooo," Jerry screams.

"Not gonna happen Jerry and about your pits get help!" Grace screams with disgust.

Jerry gasps and puts on a hurt face.

Rudy is in the dojo warming up and listening to music. Then Phil comes in through the door with a weird lobster outfit on. They don't see each other and hit one another and scream out loud putting their hands on their chests.

"What are you doing you scared the daylights out of me, you look like that thing that lived in my mattress only… smaller," Rudy puts a confused face on.

"I decided to listen to what you say and become a sports fan I am a crayfish" Phil snaps his claws around.

"No, no you can't be a crayfish that's the mascot of our arch enemy Kraten High were playing them next Friday," Rudy overreacts.

"Oh I didn't notice I just love crawfish are they a lobster or a big bug all I know is that they are always down to party baby," Phil says with his weird accent.

"No I demand you take off that Haynes outfit you are in whale country," Rudy demands.

"You know I never really liked whales, who do they think they are with their fancy hole blows and the stupid way they communicate, ahhhhhhhhh," Phil circles Rudy mimicking whales.

"You take that back," Rudy gets furious.

"Ahhhhhhh," Phil says in Rudy's face.

"You are crossing the line man," Rudy shouts.

"Ahhhhhh," Phil repeats for a third time.

"That's it," Rudy tackles Phil to the ground.

"Bring it bring it," Phil challenges.

"Dude I'm totally getting the hang of this look it almost went through the tire," Jack exclaims.

"That was great but with a small adjustment you can make it through the tire," Milton explains.

"Really?" Jack questions.

"It's simple physics the ball is a spheroid so if you release it at a forty- five degree angle while pronating your hand you'll eradicate wind resistance," Milton says with his known smarts.

"Yeah that's totally what I was thinking," Jack makes a what face.

He does what Milton says and it makes it into the tire.

"You did it you got it through the tire," Milton says proudly.

"I'm a natural pronator," Jack chest bumps Milton.

"Alright Jack let me see you hit Murphy in the end zone," the coach test Jack.

"Murphy oh come on coach he is never gonna catch it look at him with his tiny little t-rex hands," Milton starts clawing like a t-rex.

"Milton I got it," Jack says annoyingly.

Jack throws the ball far enough for Murphy to catch.

"Jack that was a perfect throw he caught it great catch Murphy ehhhahh," Milton makes a dinosaur sound.

"Jack you did it he has gotta go with you," Milton encourages.

"Nah I'm going with Mike Reynolds," the coach corrects.

"What but he threw the ball perfectly to that little fingered freak," Milton protest.

"Yeah sorry," the coach walks to the bench.

"That is so unfair gah," Milton yells and runs to kick a football and it make it over into the goal post.

"Wow you just kicked a 50 yard field goal what's your name nerd?" the coach saw Milton.

"Milton Krupnick," Milton says with pride.

"Krupnick you're a new kicker you're starting Friday's game," the coach points at Milton.

"Do you know what this means," Jack says.

"Yeah I know exactly what this means, I'm a jock," Milton jumps and the coach drags him off by the arm.

Four days later.

"Dude you missed the best part of the game Milton drove a forty-five yarders into the wind," Jack puts his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"Why do the good things always happen when I'm in the potter popper," Eddie complains.

"Were the Krupnick party his meeting us here," Jerry says slowly.

"Were we the foot hun," Kim makes it more cleared to the clipboard guy.

"Hey can you smell that that's the smell of fancy," Jack sniffs.

"I made it Grandma I made it," Eddie says looking up.

"Thanks to Milton we are in a whole new life for school," Kim explores the table of food.

"You are not kidding Mr. Bower gave me detention for riding my skateboard but when I dropped Milton's name poof it went away," Jack agrees.

"Oh that's nothing guess who made that pep squad," Kim flips her hair.

"I thought Grace wasn't going to let you in," Eddie reminded.

"She wasn't but Milton made a phone call and two spots magically opened up all this one has to do is shave his pit poodles," Kim explains then points to Jerry.

"I'm not doing it"

"Yes you are"

"Told you I'm not doing it"

"I like my pits,"

"Well you're going to do it is you want to- okay fine," Kim screams and punches Jerry.

"Ahhh fine," Jerry says like a little baby.

"Alright everybody I have used game socks," Milton throw the socks into the air.

He has his jersey on and is sweating everyone starts to cheer for Milton. He drink some water pours it over himself and spits the rest into the bucket.

"Hey Milton coming from practice," Jack asks.

"No history Russian revolution really takes a lot out of me," Milton answers.

"Are you wearing one of my boots," Kim points to his foot.

"I sure am and when you have a loaded gun you have to keep it in a holster honey," Milton puts his leg up in the air.

"Oh shrimp cocktail my favorite," Milton takes a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

"Oh hey Milton I came up with a really cool way to impress Grace all I need is to be the scoreboard operator," Eddie says assuring

"Oh I got you hey coach can my friend Eddie be the score board operator?" Milton says with ease.

"Wait you mean this nerd… you got it foot," coach gives him a thumb up.

"Hey Milton are you going to make it to karate practice today?" Jack questions.

"I have study group at three, had to push that back due to an interview with the school paper s-sorry not going to happen," Milton says scrolling through his phone starts to pick up his shrimp.

"Uh Milton team pictures gotta go," coach comes by with the whole team.

"See you guys," Milton says sadly and byes coming from the rest of the table.

"Oh, oh, oh just a little on the end there yeah perfect," Jerry says when the chef cuts little piece off and takes the rest leaving the chef with the little piece he cut off.

Rudy walks through Falafel Phil's with his whale hat on his head. When he comes through he sees that everyone else in the restaurant had a crayfish hat on and people see Rudy and start snapping they're claws.

"What are you doing here?" Phil says with disgust.

"What did you do to this place I told you this is whale country," Rudy points to his whale hat.

"This may be whale country but your standing in the crayfish den," Phil yells and puts on his snappers along with everyone else.

"Oh really well if I was standing in the crayfish den then why would I be singing the Seaford fight song," Rudy says.

"Don't you dare," Phil yells.

"Seaford whales we stand united, largest mammals in the sea, here the fight and spread our glory, swimming towards our victory," Rudy yells into people faces.

"Crayfish attack," Phil says.

The whole restaurant stands up and stares at Rudy. Then they all pounce on him while in screams in help. Soon everyone is on him and his sounds are muffled.

"Ah stop pinching me," Rudy gets dragged back under.

"Oh okay, I can't do it please," Jerry pleads lying on top of the table.

"Stop being such a baby it is the only way she's going to let you in," Kim holds up the wax paper.

"I think you made the right decision Jerry, Kim grip it and rip it," Grace says.

"I changed my mind, no grip no rip don't do it… ahhhhhhhh," Jerry yells once Kim yanks it off with armpit hair on it.

"I can't believe it I didn't even make a dent in it," Kim looks at it with disgust.

"The Farringdon comet is gonna break orbit in three hours," says a tall nerd.

"We've been preparing for this since we we're seven," the smaller one says.

"You don't think I'm disappointed I'm the kid in town that has Farringdon comet bed sheets. I can't go I have to study, look what I got on my calculus quiz," Milton shows them the quiz.

"What is that?" the nerd takes the paper and look at it.

"It's a B," Milton answers and they jumps back and gasp.

"We don't know who you are anymore," the unnamed boy drops the paper and runs following along with the other.

"Neither do I, I need to quit the team," Milton gets off the mats and straightens his jersey.

"Hey Milton, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at practice?" Jack says confused.

"Yeah I needed a little time to study. School everywhere I turn it's the foot, the foot, the foot," Milton imitates.

"Isn't it awesome everyone loves you," Jack says.

"I mean the thing is great and all-," Milton says but gets cut off by Jack.

"Oh, oh I forgot to tell you, you know those tickets you gave me for homecoming gave them to Tony from the pizza palace, free garlic nuggets for life," Jack thanks Milton and then blows in Milton's face followed by a disgusted expression.

"That's great Jack but seriously-,"Milton gets cut off again.

"You getting on that football team is the greatest thing to happen to any of us," Jack explains.

"Hey, hey, hey which one do you like better, Milton's Militia or Krupnick's Krazies," Rudy runs through the dojo showing yellow and blue shirts.

"Wow you made t-shirts?" Milton questions surprisingly.

"Uh yeah having a football star in our dojo is like the coolest thing that has ever happened," Rudy exclaims.

"What about Jack's epic battle with a third degree black belt on the wall of China," Milton doubts.

"Lame, so uh, uh?" Rudy hold up the shirts again.

"Gahhh," Milton yells and walks away.

"Coach wanted me to bring you up here show you the ropes, there they are," the guys says opening a cut out door inside the scoreboard.

"Pretty nice ropes," Eddie compliments.

"There are too," the guy agrees.

"The only reason I'm doing this is to impress a girl, I'm gonna ask her out from up here on Friday night's game," Eddie explains.

"Haha I did the same thing from up here I asked a girl out from right up here actually it was just a seagull that was flying by, but I screamed at it will you go out with me," he yells creepily.

"Will you think this has a chance of working," Eddie doubts worriedly.

"Uh yes I do," the guy puts a comforting hand on Eddie shoulder.

"You know they do not give a ring of keys to just anybody, uh Eddie you know you're an original you know that. You just put it all out there if this girl doesn't appreciate you she doesn't deserve you. We're gonna do this you and me up top yeah," the guy puts his hand up and Eddie high-fives him.

The guys then giggles so much he falls off the scoreboard and Eddie grabs his keys

"I'm okay," the guys says assuring but speaks to soon when Eddie lets go off the keys.

The football games starts and you can here whistles, cheering, and the movement of the team.

"Rudy you really went for it," Jack makes a weird face.

"Absolutely, check out what does gonna happen every time we score. That was my blowhole!" Rudy pushes down his whale's fins on his hats and confetti shoots out the blowhole.

"Rudy that has to be the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen… and I spoke to soon," Jack corrects.

"Crayfish coming through crawling hot," Phil attempts to get through the crowd.

"Look who washed in the low tide," Rudy sarcastically says.

"Rudy they don't have tickets can I sit next to you I promise I won't make pep out of me," Phil pleads.

"Milton Krupnick lines up for a forty-two yarder his third field goal of the game," an announcer speaks.

"Oh okay I'm gonna try to distract him so he misses it hey leeelleeeeee," Phil makes unattractive sounds.

"And the kick is good," the announcer says after Milton kicks the ball.

"Yeah I know it's good I wanted him to make it," Phil covers up his embarrassment.

"Time out on the field," and the cheerleaders come out onto the field.

"Okay its Showtime I'm going up," Kim reminds.

"Wait what are you talking no, no wait quit it ahh," Jerry stutters.

"Give me and S, give me an E, give me a help," Kim yells on Jerry shoulder and people repeat her before she falls off waiting for the fall but it never comes.

"Wait what the-," Kim opens her eyes and see Jack staring right into his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me," Kim thanks.

"No probably," Jack says.

Then the crowd screams kiss, kiss, kiss, and out of surprise Jack kisses Kim right on the lips and the crowd cheers and Kim pulls away. Jack then let Kim down and they are red as cherries.

"Uh thanks again," Kim mumbles.

"Dude she's looking up here go man go," the unnamed guy signals to Eddie.

"What's he doing up there?" Grace asks her cheer mate.

"Ah man I don't think she can read it I'll call it out, Grace, will you, go out, with me? Not me him Eddie," the guys screams every time Eddie drops a card and does hand gestures.

"Dude she's smiling I think she-," the guy hits Eddie and he falls off the scoreboard.

"Attention both sides will you please direct your eyes to the scoreboard a nerd has given himself a massive wedgie," the announcer tells them and everyone starts to laugh and you can see Eddie in pain.

"Aw Eddie almost killed himself for me that is so sweet, yes Eddie I'll go out with you," Grace says touched by what Eddie did.

"Whales take a time out and a fifty yard goal will win it for them and longest in Seaford history and it look like their bringing out the foot"

"Hey Milton check it out I got free popcorn just for knowing you, hey you okay?" Jack exclaims.

"Not really," Milton replies.

"What's the matter?" Jack seems worried.

"Every time I look at a football I think of the things I rather be doing," Milton sadly says.

"Well then why are you on the team?" Jack questions.

"Look around you Jack I'm doing it for you guys," Milton obviously states.

"What?" Jack is clearly still confused.

"You said it yourself me getting on the football team was the best thing that ever happened to you guys. I mean because of me Kim and Jerry made the pep squad, Eddie got a date with Grace, and when was the last time you saw Rudy so happy," Milton points to Rudy and his confetti squirts out of the whale again.

"Man I didn't realize we all got something out of it expects you, none of us want you to be unhappy," Jack states.

"So you guys would be okay if the foot walked away?" Milton asks again.

"Dude as long as your happy," Jack continues to eat his popcorn.

"Thanks Jack," Milton says full of relief.

"Go get'em Krupnick," the coach yells.

Everyone starts to cheer the foot.

"There it is the final kick if he makes this Milton Krupnick will be a Seaford high legend"

Milton looks to Jerry, Jack, and Kim and then goes in for the kick everyone watches in intense suspense… and it makes it over and the crowd cheers.

"Milton you did it you won the game, party at my house," one of Milton's teammates yells.

"You know you guys get a starter without me I'll catch up," Milton tells them.

"Milton that was awesome you did it and even though you retire from the team you should go celebrate in victory with your guys," Jack congratulates.

"I'm going to with you guys," Milton invites them.

Then two guys from the football team pick Milton up and carry him off and Jerry follows after them.

"So uh Kim since there is a party do you think you want to go with me?" Jack says nervously.

"Sure I'd love that," Kim smiles brightly.

They both walk off in Milton direction and Jack links his hand into Kim's and they both walk off to the party hand-in-hand smiling and joking around. Maybe just maybe they admit their feeling to each other.

**So here was that second chapter some of you were looking forward to and hopefully you enjoyed that. For my readers of Going Back maybe I might upload a chapter this weekend but we'll just have to see about that and if you haven't heard of it please check it out. I feel like I'm dying because Kickin' It episodes haven't been airing not until June at least and my Mondays are now boring. I just want Jack and Kim to get together already because they are so cute together. I was recently on Kickin' It wiki and I found this link where I saw Leo holding up his middle finger and it was totally hilarious when you see his face.**

**Review and peace out!**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	3. We Are Family

**Yeah new chapter and sorry for the one swear word here I would like to thank to people who reviewed here is your shout out:**

**whitebelt9**

**nclhdrs1717**

**Irock**

**sadielove2**

**jamzie13**

**KittyZheng**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**Happy **

**Walkingonthemooncanbefun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but you know what I do own… ME.**

**We Are Family**

Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are standing in front of the grand opening of Bed Baths & Go Carts. They are looking at the red go cart displayed at the window.

"Six and a half horse power engine," Jack lists about the go cart.

"Aluminum rims with independent suspension," Eddie follows.

"Four wheel turbo drive discs break," Milton comes after.

"It's… red," Jerry pauses a bit.

"Hey guys," Kim walks up to them and yells.

Kim has a whole bunch of makeup on mostly pink blush. Also has really frizzy hair and stick out from all ends. Kind of something a clown has on.

"Oh snap," Eddie yells after seeing her.

"Kim wow, you look uh… different hot date tonight?" Milton tries to choose his words carefully.

"With a clown," Jack adds.

"Go ahead and laugh, but I just got us ten bucks closer to buying that go cart," Kim smirks.

"Woofer beauty collage is paying people money to be their practice dummy," Kim explains.

"Oh my cousin Chui goes there, you know he finally driven away my grandma's mustache. With the three pairs of scissors but he got most of it," Jerry says.

"Man I can't wait until we get that go cart," Eddie smiles.

They all replied I know, yeah, mean either, it's so awesome. Then they walk into the dojo to their lockers.

"Alright time to kick in," Milton drops his bag on the bench.

"I made forty buck by visiting my great Aunt Betty, every time I go she thinks it's my birthday and gives me money. I went four times yesterday," Milton grabs his money.

"And I went twice," Jack responds.

Milton gives a what face.

"Cindy Conners gave me ten bucks to stop asking her out in front of her boyfriend," Eddie cheers.

"Someone put an I owe you in here. Took five buck to buy a foot long at captain corn dogs, its dope yo...Woo," Milton say unenthusiastic.

"It was something like that," Jerry says with his mouth full of a corndog.

"Come on Jerry you're the only one who hasn't contributed to the go cart fund," Jack says.

"I don't have the talent to make money. I even tried selling doors door-to-door, do you know how hard it is to find a house without a door," Jerry complains.

"You guys are never going to guess how I made ten dollars," Rudy says happily.

He comes in with to turfs of hair sticking up on both sides and it look like it was gelled.

"Practice dummy at Woofer beauty collage?" Kim shrugs.

"No, I sold my old golf shoes what is this about a Woofer beauty collage?" Rudy says confused.

Jerry and Jack make faces of yikes of Rudy's hair situation.

The theme music comes on:

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball Run up the wall That's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much we chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party Chop it up like its karate Everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you **

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kickin' it with me And we can have the ball Run up the wall**

**That's just how we do come on**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch**

**It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

Milton and Jack are sparring while Rudy looks over them.

"Hey Rudy can I talk to you for a sec," Eddie calls out.

"Yeah absolutely what's going on Eddie," Rudy says concerned.

"Everything I say stays between you and me right," Eddie says nervously.

"I'm your sensei anything you say to me stays between us," Rudy assures.

"I got a pretzel from Mr. Nelson in the food court the other day and I'm not sure I paid for it," Eddie explains.

"Let me tell you right now that you didn't," Rudy says.

"Rudy I didn't," Eddie gets more nervous.

"No, you obviously have a guilty conscious its eating you up, Eddie we gotta fix this. Sorry guys gotta go save Eddie from the life time of crime and incarceration," Rudy goes to help Eddie.

After Rudy leaves with Eddie Jack looks to right and also Milton and screams loudly.

Kim's hair looks like before but has bits sticking up and dyed variety of colors at the top.

"Another ten bucks toward the go cart," Kim holds up the money.

"Has Jerry put in any money yet," Kim asks with curiosity.

"I haven't seen Jerry in two days," Milton replies.

"Guys we were pretty rough on him he's probably embarrassed he can't kick in enough for the go cart," Jack shrugs.

Jack, Kim, and Milton hear a zooming sound and turn towards the window. You see a dude in a black jacket and red helmet riding through with the go cart displayed in Bed Bath & Go Carts. On the license plate you can see whooo on it. He unbuckles his seat belt and flips up his wide visor and you can see he has shades on and locks it then reveals his identity.

"Oh hey you guys like my new ride," Jerry brags.

"You bought our go cart," Jack asks.

"Yeah uh I decided to go solo," Jerry tosses his helmet to Kim.

"Two days ago you couldn't even go solo on a gumball," Milton shockingly yells.

"Well that was before I got a job delivering meatballs to the Meatball King," Jerry explains.

Then you can hear a ringtone coming from Jerry's pocket.

"Hold on gotta take this," Jerry grabs for his phone and flips it open.

"Hello"

"…"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah I told ya three times, I deliver the thing for the guy at the place"

"…"

"Well okay," Jerry hangs up.

"Well you know what doll why don't you get yourself fixed up," Jerry hands Kim some money.

"That's it," Kim screams and hands the helmet to Milton

Kim then attacks Jerry but Jack yells no, no, no and grabs Kim by the waist to keep from Jerry. Jerry then goes back into his go cart and whistles for Milton to give back his helmet and drive away.

"I really want to be mad at him, but he looks so cool," Milton argues.

"Eddie you're doing the right thing by telling the truth you're learning the lesson that crime doesn't pay," Rudy proudly says to Eddie.

"Mr. Nelson I took a pretzel yesterday and I don't think I paid for it," Eddie lets out the truth.

"Oh you sweet, sweet, sweet brainy boy here's five dollars," Mr. Nelson hands him five dollars.

"What, what are you doing I'm trying to teach him that crime doesn't pay and you are literally paying him," Rudy disagrees.

"Well I'm trying to teach him if you're honest and tell the truth you should be rewarded," Mr. Nelson fights back with words.

"Not after stealing"

"The truth conquers all little man"

"Oh I know I guess if we're telling the truth here then maybe you would like to know that everyone in the mall thinks you're pretzels are harder than you're wooden shoes," Rudy emphasizes by knocking it on the table and throwing it back to him.

"How dare you, you high-sin-foster," Mr. Nelson yells and flings the pretzel right at Rudy.

It then knocks Rudy in the nose and he topples back and clutches his nose.

"You just sucker pretzeled me," Rudy yells in pain.

"It's okay Rudy just let it go," Eddie puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I still cannot believe Jerry bought out go cart," Jack still shakes his head in disbelief.

"This goes way beyond the go cart ever since he started working for the Meatball King he's been a whole different person. If he calls me doll one more time I'm gonna pummel him," Kim threatens.

"Okay two Falafel for - holy gonush," Phil yells at Kim's hair.

It is still frizzy but goes down with the highlights.

"I know Phil my hair looks hideous," Kim acknowledges.

"I can fix this I've seen worst," Phil says and pulls his to straps on his aprons and out comes his hair supplies.

"You mind if my hands dance with your hair," Phil says weirdly even weirder than his usually accent.

"Phil do you even know anything about hair," Jack mocks Phil's voice.

"Don't you worry baby I know what I'm doing I'm frosting Tootsie's tips as we speak," Phil assures.

Then the goat comes marching out with foil covering parts of his body.

"No Tootsie you're not ready yet five more minutes back under the lamp," Phil yells.

Then Phil takes out his blow dryer roughly but then goes through Kim's hair slowly. Kim looks very uncomfortable. Then a tall guy in black clothes comes through the door.

"Hey Phil you got a customer," Jack tells Phil.

"Hello Mr. Dark what bring you around to the town," Phil says in fear.

"It's time to pay your bill," Mr. Drik intimidates Phil with his height.

"Please I need more time," Phil pleads.

"Oh you're out of time and I ain't playing games," he loses his patience.

"Oh games I love playing games, let play hiding and the seeking I'm going to hide," Phil tries to go off.

"Okay that's it," the guy aims for a punch but it gets blocked.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack says.

The guy then tries to throw another punch but Jack blocks it again and twist the guys around. He gets knocked into a table and flings back and Jack kicks him out the door.

"Phil who was that guy," Jack asks.

"To collect the money for the meatballs that I do not eat but am forced to buy," Phil blows out sighs of relief.

"From who?" Jack questions.

"The Meatball King," Phil states obviously.

"Meatball King," Jack repeats with confusion.

"That's Jerry's boss," Kim points out.

Then you hear a goat sound and munching.

"Oh great Tootsie why would such a good little goat eat her tips," Phil asks.

Then you hear some kind of alarm clock go off.

"And her timer," Phil hears and takes Tootsie back into the back.

"So you think you can help teach Eddie a lesson," Rudy asks Joan.

"Well I'm not even a hundred percent sure I-," Eddie gets cut off.

"Shut it punk," Joan stretches her arms.

"Don't you worry Rudy the next time you see this one he'll be what we call straight," Joan flings the thing at Rudy's nose.

Rudy then clings to his nose toppling something and then soon faints falling to the ground.

"So Jerry tells the Meatball King everything you know about Falafel Phil," the guy in black says.

"Okay let's see Phil really weird accent I think he's from Minnesota. Ah he loves Tootsie. Oh and on his left foot it's all big toes," Jerry goes from dumb, loving, and last whispering.

"Wow goes back who's this Tootsie?" the Meatball King questions.

"Oh his goat their tight yo," Jerry crosses his two finger together.

"Did you hear that Dark Phil loves his goat," the Meatball King says deviously.

"Hearing about Phil gives me the courage to confess my dirty secret… my left foot is a hand," Dark says revealing his hand and the Meatball King jumps.

He starts to sob and Jerry leans back after taking a closer look at the hand that was supposed to bea foot.

"Uh the twitching stopped, the swelling finally starting to go down how it looks," Rudy shows his nose problem to Milton.

"Yeah maybe a couple more minutes," Milton shows a pure face of disgust.

"Is Jerry in here," Kim and Jack run in.

"Yeah he's in the locker room," Milton replies.

Jerry then steps out wearing a black and orange GI with a tiger.

"Um what are you wearing," Kim sys out of curiosity.

"Custom made GI my new boss got it for me check it," Jerry says then hits button.

You can hear a sound of a tiger and the front the tiger's eyes got red.

"That is the tackiest GI I have ever seen. I mean where one would go to buy such a thing in a medium," Rudy tries to get the information out of Jerry.

Kim shakes her head at Rudy's eagerness.

"Jerry your new boss is forcing people to buy meatballs, he's a criminal," Jack tells Jerry.

"Sure he is know what, you guys are just jealous that I got-," Jerry stops.

"Look at this the Meatball King stole Tootsie," Phil burst through and hands Jerry the note.

**Give me my money or the goat gets it. **

**-the Meatball King**

"Well that doesn't prove anything, you know how many Meatball Kings there are in the world," Jerry doesn't believe the truth.

"He took Tootsie," Jack adds in.

"You know how many Tootsies-," Jerry comes through with another.

"Jerry," Kim shouts.

"I know I get it I'm working for a criminal," Jerry puts his head down.

Jerry then gets sad and turn towards the locker rooms. On his back you can see his tiger tail on his back and it starts to twirl.

"Oh I got to get one of those GI," Rudy says with jealousy.

"Uh that's right officer Tootsie's a goat"

"…"

"Oh okay then, thanks," Rudy finishes talking on the phone.

"Uh they're not gonna help us," Rudy tells them.

"Uh I'll never see my Tootsie ever again," Phil cries.

"It's okay Phil, let's look at her photo album again," Kim cheers Phil up a bit.

"Yeah, okay," Phil flips open to a page.

"Oh this is my favorite from her Bah- Mitzvah," Phil chokes out.

"Guys this is my entire fault. I just saw a really good opportunity to make some money and I didn't realize what I was doing," Says a sorry Jerry.

"Okay I must figure out a way to pay this ransom," Phil stands up out of his seat.

"And then what you'll be back to overpaying for meatballs you don't need. Guys we have to stop him," Jack argues.

"But how?" Phil answers.

"Yeah it's not like I can just stick my phone on my chest go into the Meatball King's office record his confession then take the evidence to the police department," Jerry jokes.

Then Jerry has his shirt off and Milton is trying to stick his phone on Jerry's chest.

"You guys really gonna think this is gonna work," Jerry questions.

They all nodded after one another.

"Absolutely we'll record the whole confession here at the dojo," Milton assures.

"Got it," Jerry replies confidently.

Then you hear Jerry's ring tone again before he got attacked by Kim in the beginning. Jerry then looks down to see who it is and rips it off his chest and screams.

"Oh, oh Cindy Meyers gotta take this," Jerry rips the phone of and screams then says whada do girl casually.

"Step aside my friend and take a look around," Joan unlocks the jail cell.

"It's a little cramped," Eddie says.

"Oh you think its cramped now wait until you meet you cell mate," Joan informs.

Eddie has a look of fear on his face then turns to Joan who is taking off her police uniform and under it is an orange jumpsuit for prisoners or something like that. Then tosses her clothes aside and steps into the cell and locks it behind her.

"What's up fresh meat, I'm Norma. Let me give you a little survival tip when we get down to the mess hall and Girt asks for your oyster crackers take it from me give em up," Joan advises.

Then Eddie looks to the side and has a look of troubled planted on.

"Uh Joan"

"Joan ain't here"

"Well when you see her tell her she tossed the keys out with her uniform"

"Oh when I see her I certainly- holy hammer," Joan looks to the keys.

"It's gonna be a few minutes the Meatball Kings' on the phone with the big boss the Schoze," Drik comes out of the door.

"Haha the Schoze that's a funny name," Jerry laughs.

"Hey how come I have never seen the Schoze?" Jerry asks.

"Cause no one has ever seen him, all we know is that his has a big nose that covers half his mustache and the only time he shows up is when it is your time to go," Drik answers.

"Go where"

"Ya know go"

"Oh… no I'm sorry I still don't know where what is going"

The phone rings and then dark stops eating his sandwich to pick it up.

"…"

"Okay boss he'll see you now," Dark informs Jerry.

"Woo okay I'm going in," Jerry whispers into his phone.

"What did you want to see me about Jerry I'm busy," the Meatball King says agitated.

Then Jack, Rudy, Kim, Milton, and Phil are there listening intently on the conversation in the dojo.

"Well you know I was in the neighbor and uh wondering about thought of crime and other stuff. Particularly visa-vie and you know goat stealing uh and before you answer uh sir… can you please state your full name," Jerry stutters and extends his chest towards him.

"Jerry I don't have a lot of time for this is there a reason why you're here?" the Meatball King says annoyed with Jerry.

"Uh yeah there is King I know you goat-napped Tootsie and I was the one who told you about her. I want a piece of the action," Jerry points himself and ends up hanging up the phone.

"Oh no we got disconnected," Milton yells.

"What we should do?" Phil freaks.

"Cal him back?" Kim suggests.

"Yeah, yeah call him back," they all yell.

Kim then reaches for her phone in mess rush and calls Jerry back.

"So smart," Phil says.

"She is," you can hear Jack mumble.

"So there you have it every detail of my life of crime," the Meatball King shrugs.

Then Jerry nods and leans back into his chair. He then looks so uncomfortable and starts to shake a bit.

"Something wrong Jerry?" the Meatball King asks with concern.

"Huh oh no everything is fine," Jerry tries to shake it off.

Then you can hear Jerry ringtone go off for a third time.

"Where's that coming from?" the Meatball King looks around frantically.

"From my soul," Jerry starts to copy the tune and presses the button on the phone.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Jerry fans himself.

Jerry then goes to the table to pour some water into a cup and then dumps it on to himself. After pouring it on himself he gets electrocuted and starts to vibrate like he is hyped up on sugar.

"Wooo"

"You okay Jerry"

"Oh you know sometimes I may have just gotta a-hhh-hhh dance," Jerry tries to dance it off but it doesn't succeed.

"I gotta move a-hhh-hhh so you know I can get my groove a-hhh-hhh uh you know great talk gotta go man," Jerry runs and jumps out the window.

"Good kid, but he has a lot of issues," the Meatball King shakes his head.

"Check your pockets to see and see if there is anything I can eat," Joan cries desperately.

"I don't have anything but this receipt… from the pretzel kiosk," Eddie says surprised.

"Okay," Joan then stuffs the paper into her mouth and eats it.

"You know what this means I'm an innocent man," Eddie yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're all innocent. We gotta bust out of here Eddie, uh you know what I'm gonna do something I saw in a cartoon once, I'm gonna pick that lock with my tongue," Joan puts her tongue on the lock.

"Joan the air vent," Eddie points.

"Oh the air vent yeah, uh you know that might work I don't know let's take a look here, freedom," Joan crawls through.

"What I don't understand is why you're covered in suds," Kim stays a safe distance away from Jerry.

"Well just before I almost burst into flames I ran to the car wash when I realized two things. One you know that blow dryer at the end it can literally blow your freckles off. Two the Meatball King was talking to his boss on the phone today and he seemed scared to death of him," Jerry states.

"How does that help us," Jack thinking the information was useless.

"Well he's never seen the guy they call him the Schoze," Jerry laughs a bit.

"Why do they call him that," Milton says.

"Because apparently he has one gnarly honker," Jerry explains.

They all turn to Rudy and he seems confused but then suddenly gets why they are looking at him that way.

"Glad you seemed to come to your senses you got my money," the Meatball King comes through with Drik and three other guys and Tootsie on a leash.

"You got my goat," Phil tries to look tall.

"You see she is right there," the Meatball King points.

"Jerry shouldn't you be making a delivery," the Meatball King sees Jerry coming through.

"I'm done with deliveries when I took a job with you I didn't realize the kind of person you were but I do now," Jerry strolls through.

"What are you doing here with goat boy," the Meatball King makes a joke out of Phil.

"Goat boy's a friend of mine in fact he has a lot of friends some you might even know," Jerry smirks.

"Oh yeah like who," the Meatball King tries.

Then Kim, Jack, Milton, and Rudy come through and they all have different color jackets on. Kim is pink, Jack blue, Milton yellow, and Rudy is green. Rudy also has this huge mustache on his face.

"The Schoze I would have been here earlier but I got lost in all this fog," Rudy fans the air in front of him.

"I swear on my mommy's meatball if I had known Phil was a friend of your I would have never disrespected him Drik give him the goat," he swears.

Then Drik bends down to untie the leash and releases Tootsie to Phil and Rudy bends down.

"Tootsie welcome back to the family," Rudy says.

"Let's go Tootsie," Phil and Tootsie clatter off and Rudy's mustache is gone.

Then Jack, Kim, Milton, and Jerry are shocked and try to warn Rudy about it.

"You don't know how lucky you are that not a hair on Tootsie's- the goat ate my fake mustache didn't it," Rudy realizes and they nod.

Then they guys go after Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton, while Drik goes after Rudy. Jerry kicks his guys multiple times and grabs his arms and knocks him down. Kim then kicks and blocks the guy's attempts and kicks him in the gut and flips him over finishing with flipping her hair. Jack is dodging every move with ease and knocks him down also. Milton manages to flip his to the ground. But before anyone knows it Drik grabs Jack by the arms when he doesn't notice and holds him to the side with a gun to his head.

"Anyone tries anything this kid will get it after he tried to make a joke out of me," Drik yells.

"Get the hell away from him," Kim yells but she knows if she does anything…

"No not until he gets what he deserves you just wait anyone have any last words," Drik asks.

"I do, Jack I have known you for a long time now and you have been my best friend. Always being there for me with Brody and Ricky," Kim chokes out trying to keep from crying.

"Helping the guys when they need it, being loyal, staying true, kind, sweet and I just wanted to let you know that I love you. No not as a friend but more, I love you Jack Anderson," Kim managed to say before tears streamed down her face.

Jack tried to reach to keep and hug her tight seeing her like this broke his heart but something stopped him before Drik pulled the trigger.

"Freedom," Joan screams falling out of the vent knocking Drik to the side with the gun a far distance away.

Jack then runs to Kim and hugs her tight and Kim cries into his chest.

"Thank god you're okay," Kim says to Jack.

"You know what Kim I love you too," Jack hugs Kim tighter.

Then Kim looks up at Jack and he wipes her tears away and kisses her forehead. Eddie then comes into view.

"This is where we go our separate ways good luck kid," Joan takes off.

"Bye Norma," Eddie waves and jumps out.

"I can't believe you did this to me Jerry I treat you like a son like family," the Meatball King shouts harshly.

"You're not my family these people are my family," Jerry stands up to him.

"All I know is that you're families crazy let's get out of here guys," the Meatball King takes off.

"Oh Rudy I found my receipt I did pay for that pretzel," Eddie smiles.

"Alright really let's see it," Rudy asks.

"Oh I don't have it Joan ate it," Eddie explains.

"Here we go first is stealing now it's lying I have a guy that deals with liars," Rudy drags Eddie off but he pleas he is innocent.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I let the whole job thing get to my head and money should never be more important than friendship," Jerry apologizes.

"You're right but in the end you did come up with the plan to get Tootsie back and it all worked out. And on top of that you gotcha self a go cart," Jack says.

"No we got ourselves a go cart," Jerry corrects.

"Woho two hours to Mexico," Joan shouts and rides off.

While they are all shocked and upset at the same time.

"You know what it doesn't matter because we have this," They all hug and pull away.

Then Jack leans in for a kiss from Kim and she smiles into the kiss.

"Ew get a room you two," Milton and Jerry shout.

Then Jack and Kim laugh and Milton and Jerry walk away so they don't have to watch them.

**Haha, typical Jerry and Milton not in for PDA, so yeah this episode was about learning that friendship is more important than money always. Sorry for that one swear word Kim said but it is Rated T for a reason. Hope you liked the chapter and the next one will probably be next week maybe sooner or later we'll see next time with the chapter. Oh and thanks for the thirteen reviews for this story let's see if we can hit it up to twenty I would really appreciated it oh and one of my favorite shows come on Sunday you should totally watch it Teen Wolf.**

**Review and stay weird!**

**-lovinkickinit**


	4. Eddie Cries Uncle

**I know I haven't updated in like two weeks and I'm sorry about that. I just got out of school so you should be seeing me more frequently so here is chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other products I said in here.**

**Eddie Cries Uncle**

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, you can't go over, you can't go around," Milton tried to block this guy with the basketball from scoring. "Agh I said you can't go around," Milton failed at the attempt.

The team scores and the crowd is filled with disappointment.

"Time out guys, come on time out, time out," Jack calls out. "Alright the good news is we alright got our highest score of the year," Jack shrugs.

"That's right nine," Kim acknowledges.

They all cheer and clap while they look at the scoreboard. The score appears to be 9 to 62 and they have ten seconds left.

"We got time for one more shot what do you say we go out with style," Jack asks.

"Oh yeah give me the ball I'm feeling it man whoa," Jerry jumps all around.

"You haven't scored in five games," Eddie adds.

"Don't not give me the ball I am not feeling it man," Jerry reconsiders.

"Well I can't take it, I had five guys covering me all game and one of them is Jerry," Jack says slowly.

"No one's guarding me I wanted to be a part of something," Jerry replies sadly.

"I don't want that germ infested ball, did you see what number eleven was scratching before he shot his last free throw," Milton says disgusted.

"Well I guess it is time for me to pull out some Globe Trotter magic," Eddie pretends to have a basketball in his hands.

"That's great you're going to do some of your uncle's moves," Jack happily agrees.

"Wait who is his uncle?" Kim questions confusedly.

"Only Big Easy one of the biggest stars of the Globe Trotters," Eddie nonchalantly shrugs.

"Are you kidding I love those guys," Kim is shocked.

"Alright, alright it's settled Eddie's getting the ball and I'll cover Jack whoa," Jerry claps.

The then referee blows the whistle and Jack gets passed the ball.

"Eddie remember let's go out with style," Jack reminds.

"With style my man let's get it," Jerry blocks Jack.

Jack then passes Eddie the ball and Eddie starts to dribble to the basketball while they block the other team. When Eddie gets close enough he shoots and it goes slowly and Milton looks with amazement and it hits the fire alarm and the sound fills people ears and they all rush out.

"Okay everybody remain calm, there will be no panic, running, no- ah," Milton gets cut off by Marge pushing him to the ground.

"Too much style," Eddies it more like a statement than a question.

"Are you kidding me now that's how you lose a basketball game," Jack exclaims.

**The theme music comes on:**

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball Run up the wall that's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much we chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party Chop it up like its karate everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you**

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kick it with me and we can have the ball Run up the wall**

**That's just how we do come on**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch**

**It's not as cool as kickin' it with you**

Kim, Jerry, and Jack are in the lunch line getting their food and Marge scoops up some kind of brownish liquid into Jerry's bowl.

"Is this brown stuff pudding or gravy?" Jerry peculiar looks at the brown stuff.

"Yes," Marge nods her head.

"Ah great game dude," Jack greets Eddie.

"Well what can I say I'm a show man like Big Easy," Eddie comes to get his food.

"Big Easy from the Harlem Globe Trotters," Marge says quickly.

"Yeah he's Eddie uncle," Kim smiles.

"Oh that man got a thing for me," Marge places her hand on the clear glass.

"Really," Eddie doubts.

"I went to a game two years ago, and for some reason out of all the woman in the stands he spotted me," Marge emphasizes.

**Flashback:**

**Marge is wearing a purple dress lying in an awkward position with candles placed in front of her.**

"**Hey Easy," Marge says sweetly.**

**Then they guys take off Big Easy clothes to reveal he has a tuxedo on. Then Marge runs out of the bleaches and knocks the candle down and trips while doing that. When Marge gets to Big Easy they hold hands and start dancing while one of the Harlem Globe Trotters holds up a disco ball.**

**End of Flashback:**

"That was one magical night," Marge daydreams. "Oh he asked me to be his girlfriend but I couldn't just pick up and travel the world with him, I told him I have a career," Marge explains.

"Marge you're a-," Jack starts.

"I didn't say it was a good career," Marge cuts him off.

"Guys, guys, I just heard the principles shutting down the intramural basketball program because the school it out of money," Milton comes bursting through the doors.

"What I can't believe it," Jack disagrees.

"Please the school's been hurting for money for a long time their renting half of the school's cafeteria to the senior citizen center," Kim points to her left.

"Oh that's reminds me its tango Tuesday," Jerry walks up out of his seat. "Yo Harold I got this," Jerry dismisses and the music starts. "Alright Estelle let daddy drive, you ready for the dip," Jerry dips Estelle and she falls on the floor. "Yo a Harold a little help," Jerry waves his hand.

"Ha, ai-yah, ky-yah, ho-uh, alright you guy's turn," Rudy demonstrates series of movements.

"No ho-uh's for me the last time I did that I pulled something in my bathing suit area," Eddie reminds Rudy.

"Look if you guys are mad that you guys are losing your basketball program, and then do something about it like why don't you come up with some kind of fundraiser, I'll be the first on to kick in," Rudy takes out his wallet.

"Its five thousand dollars," Kim angrily states.

"Are you insane I was going to give you like three bucks you're basketballs dead let it go," Rudy says. "Alright look it's a lot of money you just got to come up with a creative way to raise it," Rudy advices.

"Well the debate team makes a lot of money selling those chocolate bars," Jerry suggests.

"Uh yeah they do," Milton agrees.

"Do you guys think we can sell enough chocolate to save our basketball program," Jack doubts.

"Of course you can, I'm a natural salesman and I'm going to help you guys," Rudy assures.

They have a table in the middle of the mats. On the table they have bunch of paper with telephones. While behind them are boxes of chocolate and besides them is a chalk board with all their names on it. And Rudy is wearing a weird business suit and his hair is greasy. They all hang up their phones one after another.

"You guys have been on the phones for two hours without a single sale," Rudy yells.

"Calm down Rudy," Jack tries to sort things out.

"I will not calm down I need winners," Rudy shouts in Jack's ear.

"Why is your hair all greasy," Kim catches.

"It's not grease its sell gel," Rudy uses a hand to go through his hair and puts it on the board and slips to the floor.

"Rudy you okay," Eddie asks standing up.

"Of course I am Kim now let's move some product," Rudy is unaware it was Eddie.

Jerry then gets up and runs over to the chalkboard and rings the bell with confidence on his face.

"See that's what I'm talking about Jerry's first on the big board just sold a box of chocolate," Rudy draws a tally.

"Sold oh I thought you rang the bell every time you finished a box of chocolate," Jerry shows his teeth.

"Get back to your phone," Rudy grits through his teeth. "What is wrong with you people I bought a thousand boxes of candy for you to sell," Rudy yells.

"We're doing the best we can Rudy," Jack shouts back.

"We're doing the best we can Rudy," Rudy mocks.

"You know what I'm out of here," Jack says agitated.

Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry stand up and push their chairs out and start to walk out the door.

"Wait guys you can't quit, because you're fired," Rudy turns the sentence round. "Now get," Rudy whacks them out the door.

"I'm not happy about quitting but Rudy was out of control, I mean who limits people to twenty second bathroom breaks," Jack explains.

"It takes me that long just to light the candles," Eddie sees the looks he is getting. "What I have to set the mood for my shy bladder," Eddie raises his hands.

"Wow guys look the Harlem Globe Trotters are coming to town," Milton catches the poster. "Eddie maybe your uncle can help us," Milton asks.

"Yeah maybe," Eddie nervously smiles.

"Dude we can get the Trotters to do a fundraiser or something," Jerry exclaims.

"We can have an exhibition at our school, and we can raise enough money to save our basketball program," Kim brightens up.

"That's perfect," Jack agrees.

"Let me see this just was what I was afraid of these aren't the right Harlem Globe Trotters. Hey we should probably just go eat," Eddie tries to rush out of the situation.

"Hey Eddie, Eddie dude come on that's your uncle Big Easy call him for us," Jack pleads.

"I can do that I'll meet you guys inside I'll call him right now," Eddie shakes.

After the gang proceeds to Falafel Phil's Eddie takes out his phone and pretends to talk to his uncle without dealing the number. To make it look real Eddie gives a thumb up to them from outside.

"The Globe Trotters are even having a competition at the mall and the winner gets to meet them," Jerry points out.

"What is so cool," Phil comes by with food. "The Globe Trotters think they're all that their not the only one who can spin things on their fingers. Check it, check it, one tutu," Phil shows that he can spin a tray of food on his finger.

"Pretty good Phil," Milton compliments.

"I'm just warming up oh no not again," Phil yells when the tray goes flying around the place into the back.

Then Phil crashes in there and you can hear plates and pans clattering all around probably causing some damage.

"Bad news guys, my uncle must have changed his number, there's nothing I can do," Eddie feels a bit relieved.

"Guys there might be another way to get to them," Jack shows them the poster of the trick shot competition.

"Welcome to the Globe Trotter trick shot competition, and we have Milton Krupnick he's going to do something he calls the flying whirling dervish," a man in a black shout introduces.

Milton spins frantically around and ends up a little bit to his left. Then after he spins and throws the ball and then you hear class shattering.

"Oh you just broke the wind shield on- that is my car," the man says realizing that it was his car.

Then Jack and Kim look anxious because Milton didn't win the trick shot competition. They look over to the judges and they see the three had exact scores zero.

"Oh guys that was so close come one guys let's get out of here," Eddie urges.

"Eddie you're up," Kim says.

"Sure hope this goes in," Eddie has the ball.

Eddie launches the ball and it hits the backboard and bounces off to hit the wall. Then the ball hits a man's tray who tosses it up, and lands through the hoop with ease not touching the rims.

"Congratulations, you just won the trick shot competition," the man congratulates.

"Yes Eddie you did it because of you we're going to meet the Harlem Globe Trotters," Jack cheers.

"Yeah," Eddie says glumly and then starts to cry once they leave.

"Jerry I've done something wrong and I need to tell someone," Eddie walks slowly into the dojo.

"Eddie we're more than friends we're brother there nothing you can tell me that will ever break that bond man," Jerry pats Eddie's back.

"Big Easy isn't my uncle," Eddie tells Jerry the truth.

"You're dead to me you hear me dead," Jerry stands up and walks away.

"I'm sorry I just thought if I told people I was related to a Globe Trotter they'd think that I was special, I never thought they'd come to our town," Eddie defends.

"Dude their Globe Trotters, they trot the globe," Jerry answers.

"I feel terrible man," Eddie frowns.

"Wait hold up, hold up, I have been in some pretty tight spots before man, I got it. If you've convince everyone else your Big Easy's nephew now all you got to do is convince him," Jerry plans.

"How are we going to do that?" Eddie puts his hand on his chin.

Jerry is wearing some kind of doctor's suit while Eddie is wearing a grey wig and some woman clothes and has balloons inside the blouse. They seem to be at a restaurant and Jerry is pushing Eddie in a wheelchair.

"Look we spent four hours looking for these guys so convince that you're his aunt and tell him about his nephew in town that he never knew about, okay hold on let me adjust your-," Jerry tries to adjust Eddie's balloons.

"Wait stop you're going to pop them," Eddie whacks Jerry.

"No we are not going to do this right now," Eddie argues.

"Yes you are," Jerry pushes Eddie towards their table.

"Easy baby is that you ah look at these cheeks I can eat you up like a cobbler," Eddie says in a high pitch voice while pinching his cheeks.

"Ah Easy this is your aunt Edna," Jerry introduces.

"That's right I use to change your diapers Big yes, Easy not uh," Eddie embarrasses him.

"So are you on the Calvin side of the family," Big Easy asks.

"Calvin is my sister Evelyn's son, and I'm his brother's aunt sister," Eddie chokes out.

"That would make you your own mother"

"Yep that how we roll on the Calvin side baby," Eddie happily replies.

"Oh tell him about his nephew Eddie who lives here in Seaford," Jerry pipes up.

"Mom I got a nephew I never knew about I'd like to meet him," Big Easy smiles.

"Oh you will tomorrow sugar he won the trick shot competition at the mall," Eddie assures.

"Eddies a great kid he's the one that got me the job with Edna," Jerry pats Eddie's back. "Wow is that what I think it is," Jerry tries to taste some but he whacks his hand away.

"That boy was going to touch my salmon"

"No one more thing baby if Eddies asks you for a favor you do it for me you hear," Eddie asks.

"Got it Edna anything for family," Big Easy goes in for a hug.

"No, no, I don't do the hugging, ah, no," Eddie yells after the balloons popped.

"Oh way to go Easy now you popped her let's go, let's go," Jerry pushes Eddie away quickly.

"Free chocolate samples get your free chocolate," Rudy holds up the cups of melted chocolate. "Keep moving Albert you already had six," Rudy sees him coming from the back. "Free chocolate get your free chocolate," Rudy calls out once more.

"Okay free falafel samples, free falafel samples," Phil comes besides Rudy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rudy questions Phil.

"Oh I do what you do, I give free sample to make better for the business yes," Phil explains.

"Now you get your greasy falafel balls out of here," Rudy reaches for his tray.

"No Rudy," Phil fights back.

They end up dropping and spilling chocolate and falafel balls on one another's product.

"Ah super you got your falafel in my chocolate," Rudy whines.

"You got you chocolate in my falafel," Phil shouts.

They both take a piece from a cup of chocolate sniff it and then take a bite. Once they tasted it they had looks of delight on their face. They both know that Albert is going to try and taste it.

"Keep moving Albert," they shout at the same time.

Jerry, Jack, Kim, Eddie, and Milton are all standing beside a huge chalkboard. Jack and Kim have chalk in their hands and on the board it says "Welcome Harlem Globe Trotters."

"Guys I cannot believe the Harlem Globe Trotters are actually coming to our dojo," Jack says.

"I know I'm a little nervous," Kim says with excitement hidden in her voice.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, their just regular guys that happen to play basketball the worst thing you can do is wig out and-," Milton gasps once the Globe Trotters walk in. "Holy Christmas nuts their here," Milton jumps on to Big Easy.

Milton has a face of amazement while hugging his head. Kim then rushes to his side and tries to take Milton off until Big Easy lets him down.

"You're embarrassing us," Kim yanks on the collar of Milton's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm really excited. I saw you guys two years ago at the civic center," Milton informs.

"I remember you you're the kid on the jumbo screen inhaling the macho nacho platter"

"That's right and you laughed so hard nacho cheese came out your nose"

"Guys I don't believe it, its cheese sneeze," they all laugh.

"Excuse me I'll have you know I still have that jalapeno seed launched up my septum," Milton shows.

"Come on man don't be like that"

Then the group is bunch up Jack doesn't know that he accidently has his arm around Kim when she was about to say something about it Big Easy interrupted.

"Hey guys look he has his arm around her. Are you two dating?" Big Easy asks.

"Actually-," they both start but the guys finish for them.

"Yes, yes they are," the guys shout.

"In fact they have been dating for a month now," Jerry adds.

Kim looked like she was about to struggle him but Jack held her back by pulling her back with his arm around her waist.

"Come on Kim just play along it will be fun," Jack whispered.

"Fine if you say so," Kim huffed.

"Yes I knew that she was perfect for me the day I meant her," Jack says and out of surprise leans down to kiss her.

Kim was totally surprise but to play for the show she kissed back. Even though on the inside she was bursting in happiness along with Jack too who was glad she was kissing back. They both pulled away smiling like freaks also looking very red on the face.

"Ah young love," they say.

"Uncle Easy," Eddie changes the subject.

"Eddie my man," they hug.

"Uncle Easy we we're wondering if you guys would be willing to play an exhibition game to raise money and help save our basketball program," Eddie hopefully asks.

"You're family we'd be glad to help," Bid Easy assures.

"Just one problem who are we going to play?"

"You're looking at the team man," Jerry clears his throat.

"Hey can you guys show us a little something we have you're music ready?" Jack asks.

"You got it"

Jack turns on the music and they all circle around to watch. They watch them do some amazing skills with the basketball like catching, spinning, and other amazements.

"Hey globesters I got a few moves off my own," Jerry switches to upbeat music.

Jerry proceeds to dance and everyone else joins along doing their own dance.

"You're a genius Rudy, so during half time at Globe Trotters game we use this air cannon to shoot the Choco balls into the crowd," Phil plays with the canyon.

"Exactly one taste and their hooked," Rudy boxes them in. "Now sales image is everything, you're look is very just bathe a goat," Rudy slowly chooses his words.

"Actually she just bathed me," Phil corrects. "But I get what you are saying tomorrow I will wear fancy suit," Phil smiles.

"Good and I'm going to go to the salon get a tan, my head degreased, and a few highlights," Rudy lists. "Hey put that done you're going to get hurt," Rudy sees Phil with the cannon again.

"Ah Rudy don't worry this is not my first time with an air cannon," Phil assures. "I know what I am doing," Phil says.

Phil begins to tamper with it and soon Choco balls shoot at Phil face covering him in chocolate.

"Rudy these Choco balls are delicious, but painful," Phil says in agony.

Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and the Globe Trotters are almost already in the half time of the game. Their score is 3 and the opposing team is 76. Big Easy get passed the ball and hands it up high while they all try and grab it and then he comes by and shoot it in. Eddie passes Jack the ball and he spins it on one finger and passes it back to Eddie. He gets it stolen and he gets on the floor turns around while dribbling the ball.

"Hey Easy that's my boyfriend," Marge bumps the person besides her. "Looking good baby," she compliments.

"Hey who is that?"

"I don't know I never saw her in my life," Easy answers.

"Just ignore her," he advises.

"That's what I'll do ignore her," Easy agrees.

"You are not going to ignore me," Marge suddenly appears. "I'm up here looking all good and you don't have the decent to notice me," Marge yells in disbelief. "I can't say mad at you, hold me Easy, hold me," Marge latches on.

Easy places his hands in surrender while security grabs her away while they struggle with her grip.

"This is traditional formal wear of my country," Phil shows his purple suit that looks let Willy Wonka. "It's what my great grandfather married my great grandmother in. It was a tight squeeze but she looked beautiful," Phil adds a hat.

"I think you look ridiculous," Rudy says.

While Rudy look like he is orange like Sunkist, with green freakish hair, and some kind of suspender on with a purple shirt.

"Speaking of ridiculous Rudy what happened to your Rudy," Phil swings around his cane.

"The salon used the wrong bronzer, and then my hair had chemical reaction with the degreaser they used do I really look that different," Rudy explains.

"You look like foopa baloopa," Phil says. "It is Hauckmauk word for man of bad sunburn and green hair," Phil explains after seeing the look of confusion on Rudy's face.

Rudy then glares at Phil while he stares back and then the alarm goes off for half time and the stare is broken.

"Whoa, its half time we got to go," Rudy rushes.

"Oh I wrote a song about our Choco balls listen to this," Phil says.

"We don't have time," Rudy runs out.

"But I sound like a song bird," Phil persuades.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the Harlem Globe Trotters half time show. Get ready to taste the chocolaty sensation that's sweeping the nation," Rudy announces.

"Boys and girls close your eyes and come to a land of your imagination. Where all your chocolaty dreams come true," Phil sings.

"Look stop singing we just got to move product tell them about our Choco balls," Rudy whispers.

"I worked hard on this song their loving it," Phil shouts. "Welcome to the land of imagination, yep imagination," Phil continues to sing.

Rudy then gets frustrated and starts to shout Choco balls at the crowd while Phil remains singing. The crowd then starts to duck and people start to leave. Rudy gets annoyed with Phil's singing so he shoots him with Choco balls. The security sees this and drags them away back to the door. Milton dribbles the ball and shakes like crazy. Supposedly he passed the ball to Kim who got it stolen and she starts to limp. When he gets close she steals the ball and runs for the hoop and scores. Jack then calls for a time out and they gather around.

"Jack why did you call a time out there's only 8 seconds left," Milton responds.

"Look at the score if we make one more basket we can finally break double digits," Jack exclaims.

"Can you imagine getting our personal best against the Globe Trotters," Kim smiles.

"Give me, give me, the ball I'm feeling it man," Jerry repeats.

"You're not getting the ball," Milton answers.

"That's a smart move yes," Jerry agrees.

"Let's go out with style, Jack get ready for the catapult," Eddie informs.

They take their positions while Jack and Kim stay behind for an unknown reason.

"Good luck," Kim says and goes up to kiss him leaving him love struck.

She then goes to Jerry and lock arms once Jack breaks out of his trance he gets into his position. He runs and jumps into the locked hands of Jerry and Kim and they launch him off. While Milton knocks two players down and pass Jack the ball. Jack then presumes by catching and flipping himself and aims for the hoop. It swirls around and Eddie sees that it won't make it so he climbs up his uncles back and hits the ball in and earns them two points. They all start to celebrate and someone pulls Jerry's pants down.

"Hey little man you we're amazing out there. Although technically I should have gotten assistance that last one," Easy says.

"Yeah you're probably right. Hey I want to say thanks you really came through for us today"

"Anything for family"

"Yeah about that there's something else I need to tell you"

"What that you're not Calvin's, Evelyn's son, and I'm not his brother's aunt sister," Easy pinches Eddies cheeks.

"You knew"

"Eddie you popped when I hugged you"

"Wait so why didn't you bust me"

"Because I never saw a kid work so hard to pull something off and I figured it was for a good reason and it was you saved the basketball program"

"But it's time I told my friends the truth"

"Hold up, you know what Eddie I'd be honored to have you as a nephew how about this you can be my honorary nephew and I'll be you're honorary uncle," Easy compromises.

"Easy tell them baby you're my boyfriend," Marge bursts in.

"Eddie," Easy screams and they run out.

"Well it was sure awesome tonight," Kim says as Jack walks her home.

"Yeah now they are gone so we don't have to pretend to date anymore," Jack says glumly.

"Yeah it feels like a whole weight lifted off my shoulder I definitely cannot lie to save my life," Kim says sadly.

They had been talking they didn't realizes they we're at Kim door. Apparently Jack noticed Kim's glum face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks with concern.

"It's nothing," Kim says and changes the subject. "See you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Tomorrow," Jack answers.

Just before she walks in reaches up and kisses Jack softly and enters her house. That leaves Jack confused about what just happens and walks off slowly touching his lips. Kim watches Jack in amusement and giggles to herself about his action.

"Someday Jack you'll know how I feel," Kim whispers.

**I know they didn't get together but I want to mix it up for you guys a little leaving you with unknown answers. Yes if any of you are wondering about my other stories like One Tree Hill I should be uploading them next week or this weekend not sure because I haven't written it. And also Going Back I am almost on my last chapter and if you're reading this I beg of you to go check the story out and read it, if you review you will get a shout out from me I know it's not much but we're on the internet here. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Was it good, are there any grammar mistakes? I take constructive criticism. Please review it makes my day seriously.**

**Review?**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	5. Skate Rat

**Yay a new chapter for you guys. Hopefully you enjoy because I wrote this all out by hand first before I typed it and my hand practically fell off.**

**Read. Write. Music. Act: Thank you for that now I can make my story bit or much better for you guys. I don't know which ever one I don't know it's your opinion**

**Here are shoutouts to everyone that has reviewed my story these past four chapters it is appreciated.**

**Whitebelt**

**Nclhdrs1717**

**Irock**

**Sadielove2**

**Jamzie13**

**KittyZheng**

**Flubber Butts Buddies FOREVA**

**Walkingonthemooncanbefun**

**HAPPY**

**Confusedoutofmymind**

**Magic Dance**

**Read. Write. Music. Act**

**That is all of them and I'm sorry if I might have gotten you name wrong but at least you know it's you.**

**Disclaimer: And I wonder why I still do this… I do not own Kickin' It in any way possible.**

**Skate Rat**

There is a sign in the mall that says, "Absolutely NO Skateboarding," along with a picture. It has a person riding a skate board canceled out.

"Go Randy, come on," Kim, Jerry, and Jack cheer.

Randy then comes by shreds off the concrete and comes to a halt soon after.

"Alright come on Milton you got this?" Jerry stands up.

"Yeah hang in there Milton you're about to shatter you're old record," Kim encourages.

On their left you can see that Eddies is pushing Milton from behind. Milton has his mouth wide open while holding his hands out to keep balanced. After a couple more seconds Eddie stops pushing and Milton hops off taking his helmet off too.

"What a rush, wind in my hair, the adrenaline pumping," Milton yells in belief.

"Dude you're skating is a joke," Randy shouts.

"The sweet air I caught when I ran over that pebble was no joke," Milton defends.

"That pebble was my pinky toe," Eddie informs.

"Alright Jack, let's see what you can do?" Jerry gestures his hand.

"I've got some move I've been working on," Jack agrees.

Jack grips the skateboard ready to take off but someone stops him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing? I'll take this," Joan reaches for the board.

"Ah come on Joan," Jack begs.

"I'm sorry but I have got a job to do," Joan then strips down to some kind of jogging suit. "And that's to teach you punks how to shred," Joan finishes. "This skate rat can grind it like a coffee bean," Joan places her helmet on to her head.

Joan takes off hopping on to the nearest table. She then circles around the table tilted to the side. Everyone in the mall watches her in amazement at her skills. She finishes by falling in to a chair and sliding off it. They all cheer and clap for her.

"Sweet, good thing my boss Mr. Peterson didn't see that, we call him rat face," Joan laughs and turns her head. "Hey rat face, oh Mr. Peterson I was just doing and undercover sting operation I would like to call operation undercover sting operation," Joan stutters. "Anyone caught skateboarding will be banned from this mall compreda,"Joan leaves.

"Great first the skate park closes, and now we can't skate here," Jack yells.

"Fine they may ban our boards, but they'll never ban our spirit," Milton hops on the board again. "Eddie," Milton calls.

Eddie then returns behind Milton and starts to push just as before, while Milton balances.

**The theme music comes on:**

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball run up the wall that's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party start it up like its karate everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you**

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kick it with me and we can have the ball run up the wall that's just how we do come on and no matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin it with you.**

"Ah come on guys we got to think, there's got to be another place where we can skate," Jack asks desperately.

"Well there's that place way back in the cemetery," Jerry suggests.

"That's not going to happen, with my deliciously plump brain I'm considered great A zombie bait," Milton disagrees.

"Look when I was a kid we didn't need skate parks. We use to make up our own game like what's that smell, or whose hair is this, and why is that wet," Rudy lists.

"Look we just need a place to skate," Kim says.

"I don't even understand why skateboarding is so cool. When I was in school the only person that was into it was Luke Sampson," Rudy shrugs.

**Flashback:**

"**Look I will prove that I'm a ninja by showing you my super-fast ninja reflexes. Just try to take this raising out of my hand," Rudy gets it taken. "Dude I wasn't even ready and you don't ever eat a ninja's raisin," Rudy points.**

"**Hey Rudy," Luke skates by.**

"**What do you want Luke?" Rudy says with disgust.**

"**I'm going to jump over the dumpster with my skate board, want to watch?" Luke asks.**

"**No we're about to start a sweet game of what's that smell," Rudy replies. "Dude needs to get a life," Rudy says once Luke leaves. "Wow let's try this one more time, dude," Rudy shouts again. "I wasn't ready."**

"I wonder what ever happened to that loser," Rudy laughs.

"Actually he became a multi-millionaire logo," Kim shows a magazine.

"What?" Rudy shouts.

"He just released his cool new body spray called Damp," Eddie says slowly.

"I love their slogan, damp when moist isn't enough," Jerry recites.

"Wait a minute guys he built skate parks all over the country maybe we can get him to build one right here," Jack plans.

"Yeah Rudy since you know him can you get us a meeting," Kim asks.

"What?" Rudy looks up from the magazine. "Ah yeah, Luke's my boy, we we're tight. And just so you guys know, I've been working on my own body spray it's called Midnight Ninja it's the smell you never see coming," Rudy informs.

"Silent but deadly," Jerry grins.

"Oh that would be a good slogan," Rudy listens.

"That wasn't a slogan, it was a warning," Jerry corrects.

With that Eddie turns to Rudy's office. Jack and Kim head towards the locker, while Rudy and Milton walk out the door leaving Jerry and the smell.

"Luke thanks so much for seeing us," Rudy says thankfully. "It's pretty incredible right; we came from the same school and look at us now. You with your international business and helicopters, and me with my- I don't want to brag," Rudy stops himself.

"Go ahead Rudy brag," Kim smirks.

"Well I asked to endorse chain of martial arts themed bakeries, called tai-kwon-doughnuts," Rudy chokes out. "In your face Kim," Rudy brags.

"Yeah so anyways this is our research and training center. Now we test every product we come up with. Sampson isn't just a board it's a life style. Yo we even developed our own skater snacks, try seaweed doodler," Luke offers.

Jack then takes a piece chews a bit and has a face of disgust and starts to choke on it.

"Too much seaweed not enough doodler," Jack advises.

Jerry and Eddie are exploring around and they see two girls with clipboards.

"Welcome to LS industries," the girl greets. "Are you the guys we're supposed to work with?" she questions.

"Well actually-," Eddie stops.

"Yes, yes we are," Jerry finishes.

"So you ready to do this," she asks.

"My middle name is do this," Jerry replies with confidence.

"I thought you're middle name was Caesar," Eddie says confused.

"Which is Spanish for do this," Jerry glares.

Eddie places his hands up in surrender and the girls walk away laughing.

"The thing I remember about you Rudy, is that you use loved to wear you're pajamas to school," Luke reminds.

"It was a warrior GI," Rudy corrects.

"So what can I do for you guys," Luke continues to eat.

"Mr. Sampson you built skate parks all over the country, we we're hoping you could build one here in our home town," Jack asks.

"There are real skaters in Seaford now, when I grew up I was the only one," Luke informs.

"Are there real skaters in Seaford, uh hello let me see this," Milton takes some skate equipment. "Yeah here you go Jack," Milton ends up handing it to Jack. "Get ready for it, kill it out there."

Jack rolls his eyes at Milton choice. He then grinds off the rail and his skateboard flips over and goes over the half pipe and slides down.

"Right on Jack, I'll give it to you, you can skate," Luke compliments. "I might be addressed to building your skate park," Luke says.

"Great we have the perfect spot," Jack yells with happiness.

"Cool let's go check it out," he agrees. "But first let's pound some Luke Sampson eel juice," Luke takes a cup.

He offers around cups to everyone but they don't take it except him and Rudy.

"Whoa, oh yeah there's the energy. What do you think Rudy?" Luke asks.

"That's some good eel," Rudy gasps and goes to throw up.

"Great spot huh, what do you think?" Jack reveals the spot.

"Give me a second man, I have to feel this," Luke does some weird face. "Bam there's your ramp, pow twelve foot climb rail, boom there's your half pipe, hold on," Luke does the weird hand thing again," Switch the boom with the pow, now you got a skate park," Luke yells.

"And if we have any room left we should put a bang over there," Jack points.

"Wait what's a bang?" Luke asks confused.

"I was hoping you knew," Jack was trying to do what Luke did.

"There she is the old widow maker. When I was a kid all I wanted to was climb that tree, but mother said no I'd get hurt well mom isn't here now is she," Rudy runs to climb the tree.

Kim and Milton look at him with disagreement. Kim turns to see something come out of the log they are sitting on eating an apple.

"Aw, check it out is that a rat," Kim asks.

"Ah," Milton screams.

"Relax Helen," Kim replies.

"I don't think that is a rat, let me get a picture," Milton takes a photo. "Agh, up close that thing is creepy," Milton shrieks.

"That's you," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Milton turns his phone.

"You know what guys this place is perfect," Luke and Jack appear. "Let's fast rack it I bet we can break ground in a week," Luke answers.

"All right," they cheer.

"Almost there, almost help, oh, uh, ah, agh," Rudy yells in pain. "Do not call my mother," Rudy pleads.

"Alright we're here to make sure the new Sampson skate gear is one hundred percent safe," she explains.

"I'll tell you what isn't safe this guy," Jerry flirts.

"So get on your boards and drop in," she goes down the ramp.

"I don't know how to drop in," Eddie panics.

"Dude they could be our girlfriends," Jerry persuades.

"Oh okay," Eddie calms down.

They both drop in like they we're supposed to and end up hitting the Styrofoam brick walls and land on their backs.

"Wow you guys did great, how did those pads feel," she smiles.

"Not bad," Jerry groans in pain.

"You're pretty," Eddie falls back.

Jerry and Eddie walk through the door gasping with pain in every step they take. Jerry has a sling over his right arm and Eddie has his neck covered up.

"What happened to you guys?" Milton asks with concern.

"Girls, girls happen," Eddie replies.

Jerry then nods and smiles showing his missing tooth. They near screaming and turn to the sound where they heard it.

"This is awesome because of you Seaford is getting their own skate park. Sweet this is the happiest moment of my life, at least until I marry Kim Crawford," Randy shrieks with happiness.

"Okay settle down Randy," Kim seems scared.

"You got it Mrs. Plotski," Randy smiles.

Kim rolls her eyes at him, Jack seems slightly disgusted and jealous, and Milton questions science. Randy and his gang then leave to their classes. After class Jack and Kim are sitting on the chair near the door while Jerry and Milton sit on the stairs. Then Jack notices some noise coming from Kim's backpack.

"Kim what's in your backpack," Jack asks curiously.

Kim then zips open her bah slowly and the creature they see is what Kim and Milton saw in the forest nibbling on her backpack.

"Aw, it's the little guy from the skate park site, how did you get in her, we're you in my backypacky, yes you we're, yes you we're," Kim says in a baby voice.

"Why do girls always talk to animals like that to animals," Jack laughs. "Just 'cause he's uh fluffy little man, yes, yes you are you're a fluffy little man yes you are," Jack giggles and realizes the looks his getting. "What, he's a fluffy little man."

"I actually did a little research," Milton joins them. "It's commonly known as the Striped Beach Vole and interesting fact they are very territorial and live five miles from any of their kind," Milton explains.

"Five miles, what do they do for girlfriends," Jerry asks.

"They have a piercing mating call sounds something like this brew-who, brew-who, brew-who," Milton imitates.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa look at the way he's looking at you, Milton's got game," Jerry says gangster like.

Rudy, Luke, Jack, and some other people that look like interviews are there. There is a podium in front of the three and a red velvet rope besides them.

"That's was a pretty good turnout huh," Jack asks.

"I should probably say a few words," Luke tries to speak.

"Citizens of Seaford I will now say a few words," Rudy takes the spotlight. "This park is the result of one man," Rudy begins.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," they crowd cheer.

"I was talking about me, I was the one that called him I did everything," Rudy corrects. "This park shant be for a select few but for each and every one of you," Rudy sounds like Shakespeare.

"So we're all going to the ground breaking party," Randy smiles.

"No and if you go anywhere near the V.I.P tent security will taze you out of your shoes bro," Rudy warns. "Thank you," Rudy hands the mic to Luke.

Then Rudy proceeds to the red velvet rope and his hands up with two fingers.

"Yo, yo what's up Seaford," Luke introduces.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," they cheer once more.

"Uh, excuse me Luke I have to say something," Kim interrupts. "Guys we can't build a skate park here," Kim says worried.

"Well why not Kim," Luke asks.

"Because this site is home to the rare Striped Beach Vole," Milton informs.

"It's a protected species and we can't destroy its home," Kim explains.

"Yeah V.I.P party, yeah, ah," Rudy gets tazed and screams in pain.

"Not on the list Rudy," Joan calls out.

Rudy comes back over the rope with his shoes in his hands, hair fringed, and burnt all over his clothes.

"She's at me bro," Rudy chokes out.

"Oh my bad Rudy you are on the list," Joan makes a mistake.

Then Rudy makes his way back to V.I.P still in pain. The others are thinking I don't want to be him right now.

"You know how unpopular this is going to make us," Jack complains.

"Jack you're overreacting. I'm sure most people will totally agree with what I-," Kim hears someone scream.

"Mob, mob, mob angry scary mob," Milton hides in a locker.

Then Randy and a bunch of people come towards Jack and Kim. They are angered and also have two people with pitchforks with them.

"Pitchforks, really Randy don't you think that is a bit much," Jack says.

"They're not with us, they're in the agriculture club," the two walk away.

"You ruined it for all of us Kim you and your rat," Randy says with pure hatred.

"Look Randy it's done tomorrow when the wild life inspector shows up and sees the vole in the land he'll declare a protected animal sanctuary that no one can ever build on it," Kim says.

"Well he won't call it a protected animal sanctuary if the vole isn't there," Randy yells.

"Why wouldn't the vole be there," Randy yells.

"Because they're going to try and kill it," Milton replies from the locker.

"Shut up locker," Randy says with stupidity.

Then they all walk away once he punches the locker and he groans in pain.

"See Kim now they hate us," Jack yells.

"Well Jack we can't do anything about it now," Kim groans.

"We won't have anywhere to skate," Jack defends.

"I'm sorry can you please just ask Luke if he can stop the construction," Kim pleads.

"Yeah someone like Luke Sampson listen-," Jack gets cut off by Kim's lips.

Jack gets surprised at first but starts to kiss back. He pushes her up against the locker and deepens the kiss. Kim wraps her hands around his neck and Jack around her waist. Jack swipes his tongue across her bottom lip and she grants it. He then explores her mouth while she moans. Once air becomes way too much for the both of them they pull away breathing heavily.

"If it really means that much to you I'll do it," Jack answers.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Kim smirks.

"Kim?" Jack says.

"Yeah," Kim replies.

"You totally have a crush on me," Jack grins cockily.

"Oh shut up," Kim whacks him.

"Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend," Jack asks.

"First yes, and second don't call me Kimmy," she whack him again.

He then pretends to be in pain and puts a hand on his chest.

"Oh that hurt," Jack says sarcastically.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Kim says worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure it's not important and you can get it later," Jack walks off with Kim.

"Hello is anyone there? Jack, Kim can you get me out of here. Gah is anyone there," Milton remains in the locker.

Rudy and Luke are at the LS industries and Rudy is relaxing on the couch. Luke gets something to drink from the refrigerator besides them.

"So I think I got a fix for this vole situation. You imagine if I spent a quarter of a million on a piece of land I couldn't use," Luke chuckles.

"Yeah I hear that, I just spent nineteen dollars on a scarf tried to return it they wouldn't take it back. More money more problems, am I right," Rudy tries to be cool. "Any way um, I'm really glad we didn't let this little fly in the ointment be rail us you know. I mean the important thing is that we're friends and we've reconnected you know. What is mine is yours and what's yours is mines," Rudy compromises.

"Hey Luke um, can I talk to you for a second," Jack bursts in.

"Sure, Rudy be right back," Luke shouts.

"Absolutely, I'm just going to keep an eye on things around here, make sure everything is smooth, woah," Rudy leans back and falls into foam cubes.

"I just want to say I'm really sorry, and I know it may seem kind of stupid and silly, but Kim feels really strongly about it," Jack explains.

"Jack relax there's nothing to say at the end of the day Kim's right," Luke calmly replies.

"I know you're mad but wait did you just say she's right. I mean she's always right but-," Jack goes out of detail.

"Yeah it's all cool because I found a way for everyone to get what they want," Luke replies.

"Oh that's awesome" Jack smiles.

"By the way you and Kim would make a good couple," Luke points out.

"Actually we are dating," Jack blushes.

"Oh yeah since when," Luke smirks.

"Since today," Jack answers shyly.

"Aw man I just lost ten buck to Milton," Rudy shouts from the box.

Luke and Jack look around to where the sound came from and couldn't fin it. Jack is thinking did people bet on me and Kim.

"You ready for the final test. We're going to see how much air you can get on these boards. So, just go on the end of the ramp and land on that concrete slab," the girl instructs.

"Oh okay listen I'm not going to do-," Eddie complains.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a cute smile," she seduces.

"Let's do this come on," Eddie takes a helmet.

"Eddie guess what, Milton called and said we own him ten bucks," Jerry whispers.

"What I don't have any money right now, but at least they got together they are stubborn," Eddie smiles. "Don't tell Kim I said that she will kill me," Eddie freaks.

Milton and Kim are out in the woods camping. They have a tent and lamp out to keep light.

"I came as soon as I heard, I've been through this before," Joan comes with a lawn chair.

"You have," Milton peeks out.

"Oh yeah sister save the whales I was on the beach, save the bald eagle I was in the treetops," Joan pictures. "I'm all about respecting life," Joan replies. "Uh oh whack a mole," Joan almost hits the vole.

"No that's what we're protecting," Milton stops her.

"We just have to make sure Randy and his friends don't get here before the inspector sees it tomorrow," Kim explains.

"Forget this I'm out of here," Joan leaves. "Ah who am I kidding it's Friday night and there is nothing we else going on," Joan sits back.

"Hey Kim guess what I spoke to Luke and he had a great idea. He said he can have it relocated to a preserved origin and protect it," Jack says.

"I don't know this is its home," Kim doubts.

"But he said they'll have a better home in origin," Jack pleads.

"Oh okay fine only because it's you," Kim says and gives him a kiss.

"Thank you guys, you know just got me thirty dollars," Milton thanks.

"Brew-who, brew-who, brew-who," the vole calls out.

"What the," Joan stutters.

"That's the sound the vole say when they find a mate," Milton informs.

"Interesting," Joan makes a disturbing sound.

Then you hear some kind of growl and Kim and Jack seem scared.

"Oh my," Joan gets up out of her seat.

"Joan I wouldn't go over there that sounded like a bear," Milton warns.

"Oh that's no bear that's Lenny from the bowling alley," Joan applies lipstick on.

"Aw that was a killer nap," Rudy peers his head out of the box.

"So I made up a story about a preserved origin, Jack and his stupid friends are coming here to give us the vole," Luke laughs.

Rudy listens intently from the box concealing his face from view.

"What are we going to do with the vole," they guys asks.

"Well after they leave we're going to get rid of it," Luke explains.

"Permanently," Luke finishes.

Rudy silently gasps and ducks his head back into the box. Just then Kim, Milton, and Jack appear with a cage for the vole.

"Hey there they are," Luke innocently acknowledges. "Oh let me see him hey little guy what's going on. Oh wow he's a cute one I can see why you want to protect him. Hey but don't worry where he is going you don't have to worry about anything," Luke assure.

"Hole that vole," Rudy appears.

"Hey what's going on Rudy?" Luke questions.

"I heard everything the minute you guys leave he's going to kill it," Rudy informs.

"You lied to me," Jack glares.

"You said you we're going to protect it," Kim reminds.

"You said you we're going to protect it," he mimics. "I don't care about your ugly rat, I care about a skate park so mindless kids like you will by my skate gear," Luke says greedily. "Now give me that cage."

Luke tries to grab for it but Kim backs away with Milton to an opposite direction, while Rudy and Jack take them on. Rudy knocks a guy in the pit with a kick and circles around watching for skaters. Milton is fighting off with a board and Kim attempts to fight with the cage. Eventually Milton gives her the board and she places the vole on and lets it slide down. Jack then knocks Luke into a shelf and saves the vole.

"I thought you we're a loser then and you're even a bigger loser now," Rudy truthfully spills.

"I guess it is time to let you go now little fella," Kim sadly says.

Jack, Milton, and Kim are at the log where his home is. She then opens the cage and he crawls out back into the log.

"Wait have any of you seen Jerry and Eddie today?" Jack says.

"No, but they told me they we're hitting it off with two girls," Milton says.

"Jerry and Eddie with girls I think you should check on them," Kim advises.

"Good idea and try not to have too much fun," Milton winks at Jack.

"It was really good of what you did Kim," Jack sits down beside her. "Even though I was a jerk about it," Jack apologizes.

"It's okay Jack everything still turned out good and we saved the vole," Kim says.

"Does that mean I get a kiss," Jack smiles.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Kim smirks.

Jack then leans into kiss Kim but it turns into more than just a kiss and they start to make out. They both end up on the ground and Kim deepens the kiss. Again Jack manages to get his tongue into Kim's mouth. But something makes them split apart.

"I made it to the top, I am the king of the world, oh, ah, uh, agh," Rudy falls. "Someone please call me mother."

"Wow you guys we're the bravest crash dummies we ever had," Chelsea compliments.

"So would you mind going out with these dummies," Jerry asks.

"Sure let us get our jackets," Chelsea says.

Jerry and Eddie high five but end up rolling into the pit because of their wheelchair.

"Guys are you here," Milton calls out.

"Yeah in eh pit," Jerry groans in pain.

"What happened," Milton peers in.

"Girls," they both say.

**Yep Jerry and Eddie can never get the girl an easy way. Take this advice now if you are a boy and you don't know how to skate don't do it even for a celebrity. Trust me don't want to end up like them. So do you guys know what Teen wolf is because I do. It is my favorite show right now and if you watch it I have a question for you. Do you guys have any idea on who the Kanima might be? I don't think it would be Lydia even if all the signs point to it, it would be so obvious. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't reveal it that close in the season and I'm sure they are going to twist it on us. Yeah well that is my opinion leave your guess with a review. So if you liked this chapter better with more kick moments tell me so I can make it more like this with future chapter. Pretty please with a cherry on top review and if I can get to 25+ reviews I will give you a preview on my new crossover coming probably in July A Life Time Chance, a crossover with Kickin It and Shake It Up. **

**-LovinKickinit**


	6. Capture the Flag

**Well here is the sixth chapter for y'all hope you enjoy. And guess what you guys made it to 25+ so I will give you the preview at the end of this story so stay tuned. And for you guys in this chapter Jack and Kim are already a couple.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know that usually.**

**Capture the Flag**

The gang is hanging out at Falafel Phil's eating some falafel balls. Jack has his arm around  
Kim's shoulder while Eddie and Milton parallel to them. Jerry added a chair to fit in.

"Wow does anyone else's food smell horrible than usual," Eddie crinkles up his nose.

"That's not the food it's Jerry that smells like he just got out of the dumpster, probably trying to run away from some kind of explosion he attached to the boys bathroom," Milton plans.

"I did no such thing of the sort, hey, that would be a good idea though. It's actually my new cologne it's called impurity," Jerry smiles.

Jerry then sprays a sample of mist for them to smell and the react right away by grabbing their food a safe distance away from the odor.

"Jerry try doing that again and I will make sure you're in that dumpster," Kim threatens.

"Come on Kim no need to be so harsh," Jack defends.

"You want to join him too," Kim stares at Jack.

"Hasta la vista Jerry," Jack changes.

"That's what I thought," Kim smirks.

Then they hear some giggling and all of them rotate their heads towards the sound ringing in their ears. There was a girl that had long red hair cascading down to the end of her back lightly curled. She had a friend along with her a tall blacked hair boy.

"Swath more kids ugh they are so annoying with their perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect teeth," Jack listed.

"Perfectly disgusting," Kim spat out.

"At least they finally realized Phil makes the best falafel in town," Milton brightens up.

"Uh you put that in a doggy bag. He actually thought I was going to eat that," Claire chuckled.

"I guess not," Milton plays with his food.

"What makes them so much better than us?" Kim asks.

"Well we're eating their doggy food," Jack chewed.

Then Kim rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. He spit out the falafel ball immediately and hit Eddie in the face.

"You watch the face, I need to look good for the ladies keep my label as a playah," Eddie popped his fake collar.

"Ow gosh Kim what was that for," Jack rubbed his head.

"Where do I start? First you're not making this any better. Second I was being sarcastic. Third you're making up for Eddie's stupidity," Kim names. "Am I forgetting something, oh yeah you're annoying," Kim finishes.

"But that's why you love me," Jack grinned.

Kim was getting quite angry so she kicked him in the shin and hard.

"Ah, someone is PMSing," Jack yells.

That was when Kim practically lost it and punched him in the chest.

"Okay I should probably stop talking now," Jack suggests.

"Yeah you should," Kim smirked.

"How do you live with her," Eddie shakes his head.

"That's it," Kim fumes.

Before anyone could get hurt by Kim's rage Jack grabbed Kim by the waist to stop her from killing.

"Anyone else like to say something," Kim grunts.

"No I actually want to enjoy life," Milton mumbles.

"What's next we go bathe in the fountain," the guy chuckles.

"Oh don't do anything at three that's Jerry time," Jerry replies.

"Oh hey Jerry I would stay but my poor pug is starving… whoop," Claire flirts.

"My poor pug is starving… whoop," Kim mimics. "They think they're so much better than us just because they go to a private school," Kim says.

"And they'll rub it in our faces in a week at the Seaford on parade," Milton responds.

"Wait a minute I'm confused what we're we talking about. Oh never mind but I thought our float laat year was a winner," Jerry trances break.

"It was Ernie the janitor in a shopping cart with a tube sock on his head," Jack points.

"Winner," Jerry is still confused.

"I don't know why they always win what was so impressive about they're float last year," Kim questions.

"It flew," they yelled.

"I think you should run," Kim warns.

They all try to burst out the door tripping over their feet and of course Jerry knocked down chairs on the way. Kim watches in amusement at how boys could easily get scared. They we're all knocking over each other until they we're a far distance away then they realized Kim wasn't chasing them.

"Hey," they chorused.

**The theme music comes on:**

**Leo Howard (Jack)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you come kick it with me**

**Dylan Riley Snyder (Milton)**

**And we can have the ball run up the wall that's just how we do come on**

**Mateo Arias (Jerry)**

**And no matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin it with you**

**Olivia Holt (Kim)**

**Here we go let's start the party start it up like its karate everybody**

**Alex Christian Jones (Eddie)**

**Don't you get all tough with me I'm saying won't you**

**Jason Earles (Rudy)**

**Come kick it with me and we can have the ball run up the wall that's just how we do come on and no matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin it with you.**

Jack and Milton are sparring along with Kim and Jerry. Eddie comes bursting through the door smiling like a freak.

"Hey guess what I was elected to be head of the float committee because I am the only one that can-," Eddie yells.

"No one else wanted the job did they," Jerry crosses his arms.

"It's the Seaford on parade already I hate this time of year," Rudy shouts.

"What's wrong with Seaford on parade," Jack asks.

"This is the time of year where everyone is reminded of the horrible thing I let happen," Rudy explained. "The year was 1996, I was proudly pushing the float down the street the theme the Mighty Lentil in honor of Seaford's number one crop," Rudy begin.

"I love a good lentil story," Milton listens.

"Out of nowhere a bunch of Swath more kids came and attacked me lead by Teddy Kavanagh. I fought hard but in the end they took the flag and my lentil was… violated," Rudy gasps. "Our flag has been held by Swath more ever since."

"Rudy you're an adult now just go over there and get it back," Kim suggests.

"Yeah your right I'm going to march over there and take back what Teddy Kavanagh took from me," Rudy agrees.

"Hey do you have any more lentil stories," Milton asks.

"Tons here are my top five," Rudy lists.

The rest of the group are uninterested and soon scatter off to an unknown place not knowing what Rudy is telling Milton. The girls are standing in line signing up for the Pearl of Seaford pageant. Besides them is a huge object that is covered with a cloth.

"Attention one of you lucky girls will win and be crowned the Pearl of Seaford. You will get to ride in this," he throws the cover. "In this big plastic clam," he finishes. "This will be some special ladies throne," he pats. "Wait why is this wet," he sniffs his hand. "This is cat pee," he leaves.

Just then comes out of the dojo still in her GI. She walks backward to look at the float and bumps into Claire.

"Ah some girl in her sweaty pajamas just bumped into me," Claire shrieks.

"Sorry I was distracted by the giant toilet seat," Kim replies.

"That is the clam for the Pearl of Seaford pageant," Claire corrects.

"Whatever," Kim leaves.

"Too bad they don't have anything for you plain Seaford high girls," Claire giggles.

"Excuse me," Kim turns back.

"You're not beauty pageant material you are what we like to call not beauty pageant material," Claire laughs.

"Well maybe it's time for one of the plain Seaford high girls to win the pearl," Kim smiles.

"Not happening Hun, no plain Seaford high girl will ever have the pleasure of sitting in that clam," Claire disagrees.

"Well we'll see about that," Kim smirks.

Kim then walks past Claire and climbs on into the clam and starts waving her hand like a princess would do.

"I could get use to this," Kim falls back on one hand. "Why is this wet," Kim frowns.

Rudy is standing in the office of the headmaster of Swath more academy trying to wait patiently. He almost knocks down a priceless statue but saves it. He proceeds to touch other things and spills ink on his hands and freaks. Rudy tries to wipe it on the curtains but they rip off. The head master comes in and Rudy tries to act normal.

"What happened in here," he yells.

"There were all these kids and they just- earthquake," Rudy stutters. "Wait Teddy Kavanagh you're the headmaster at Swath more," Rudy gasps.

"Oh I remember you, you were that little lentil boy. What was it again Rudy-tutee-fresh-and-fruity. I hear you're doing good teaching jazzer size in a strip mall," Teddy chuckles.

"Actually I teach karate, I'm a third degree black belt and I have something named after me at the froyo den," Rudy correct.

"Oh yeah what's it called," Teddy asks.

"Rudy-tutee-fresh-and-fruity, look you had you fun and now I'm here to take the flag back," Rudy asks.

Teddy then nods and hoes to a cabinet and takes a box. He brings it back to the table and opens it up to take some taffy.

"I'm daffy for taffy," he chews. "Look when we took the flag, Seaford became the home of the losers," Teddy says. "You're not getting the flag back," he takes another bite.

"Fine, but there is something you should know I broke the swinging ball thing, spilled your ink, and pulled down the curtains," Rudy leaves. "Wait do you validate parking," Rudy comes back.

Kim is standing on top of the mats wearing a horribly designed dress. Milton is wearing a headband and weird glasses, while Jack and Jerry are looking over.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, turn around oh sweetie wronger. What were you thinking when you put on that abomination," Milton advises.

"Hey my aunt loaned me this dress," Kim defends.

"Even my aunt has better fashion sense," Jerry screamed.

"Come on Jack back me up here," Kim pleaded.

"Of course babe you look beautiful in everything," Jack lied.

"Really," Kim smiled.

"Oh who am I kidding, how can I say this delicately? Your aunt does not love you," Jack reveals.

"Fine then you're not getting any more kisses from me," Kim screamed.

"Way to go Jack," he mumbled to himself.

"The pageant is a pretty big deal this year. This winner gets to go to England and represent Seaford for a month," Jerry informs.

"I don't care about a trip to England, I just want to wipe that smug smirk off of Claire's face," Kim says.

"Farm girl you want to win this is what you do get yourself over to gown depot talk to Georgio tell him I sent you in and that you need the disaster package," Milton hands Kim a card. " Make it work Kimberly," Milton screams.

"I don't need you or Georgio's help," Kim shouts.

Then she look at Jack and Jerry and they both nod and she glares.

"Oh give me that," Kim snatches.

"See you later babe," Jack kisses her cheek and she leaves.

"Jack this float thing is killing me I don't have a theme I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out man," Eddie shakes Jack.

"Eddie calm down we'll help you out right guys," Jack assures.

"Yeah let's just do a free association you know spit ball," Milton dumbs it down.

"Yeah, yeah why don't you guys say the first word that pops into your head when I say Seaford," Eddie says.

"Seaford," Jerry copies.

"No, no it can't be Seaford but"

"But"

"No, no just say what pops"

"Pops keep going man I'm on a roll," Jerry exclaims.

"Forget it," Eddie gives up.

"Can you believe that try and help a guy," Jerry says in disbelief.

"Can't believe Teddy Kavanagh," Rudy mumbles.

"Hey how did it go at Swath more," Jack asks.

"Actually it's a funny story I went down there and uh, this is totally going to make you laugh um. The kid who took the flag is now headmaster. It is funny huh,it's funny," Rudy laughs.

"You asked for the flag back and he said no," Jack answers.

"Not only that but he said when he took the flag Seaford became the home of the losers," Rudy adds.

"You know what that's it if they're not going to give us the flag we're going to take it," Jack decides.

"Awesome no one can get past the Swag master," Jerry brags.

"Apparently someone did, that girl you we're using pick-up lines on pushed you into a bush and walked past you," Milton informs.

"You know what you guys can do you can climb up on that General Swath more statue and put a big bra on it. And one of this adulty diapers on the horse," Rudy chuckles. "You know with the um bra and the ha diapers or you can just get the flag back," Rudy stutters.

Milton, Jack, and Jerry are standing in the Swath more hall way in uniforms.

"You know it would have been easier if Kim and Eddie we're here to help us," Jerry complained.

"Kim is building a float for the parade and Eddie is competing in the Pearl of Seaford pageant," Jack confuses the two. "No wait swap them, you know Kim would have looked smoking in this uniform," Jack daydreams.

"I know I was just thinking the same about Julie," Milton rambles on.

"Okay, okay no need to rub it in my face you guys have girlfriends and I don't," Jerry crosses his arms.

"Put these golly whoppers in your mouth, it will make you sound just like them," Milton hands them the candy.

"I don't see how biting down on some candy, oh wait Milton you're a genius," Jack smiles.

"What did do girl what did do," Jerry flirts to a girl.

She get her things from the locker and runs away and fast as her two feet could have carried her.

"Hey let's split up and find a flag don't draw any attention to yourself," Jack says and runs in an opposite direction with Milton.

Jerry then knocks a knight's arm off when hitting it trying to run. He tries to put the arm back but it falls back down. After trying two times he kicks it over trying to act casual.

"Jerry is that you," Claire appears.

"No, no I'm uh Forest… Locker, Forest Locker the twenty-eighth," Jerry tries to play it smooth.

"Come on Jerry I know it's you," Claire says. "And I know why you're here," she pokes Jerry's nose. "You've come take something that belongs to you."

"You're right"

"What will you do with it once it's yours?"

"Probably stuff it in my pants and run"

"Uh Jerry this is my boyfriend Monte. Monte I'm leaving you for Jerry," Claire giggles.

A tall kid comes by and stares down at Jerry in anger.

"Wait what I'm not Jerry I'm Forest. I've never met Claire, I've never seen Claire, and I don't know Claire tell him Claire," Jerry stutters and runs.

"Run Forest run," Claire encourages.

Milton slowly walks into the room that's empty. There seems to fencing equipment around the area.

"Ah now where would that flag be," Milton says slowly. "Oh I have always wanted to try this."

Milton walks over to the equipment takes the mask and conceals his face. He then graves the swords and swats it around pretending to hit someone, then three boys walk in.

"Well, well there you are Mumford ready for our rematch on guard," he screams.

Then he and Milton start sparring and he knocks Milton's sword into the wall. Milton grabs another but it ends up in the wall too. He starts showing off so Milton kicks him in the gut and bows. But before he can think his mask falls off revealing his face.

"Gahh"

"You aren't Mumford you're that skinny geek from Seaford. Get him," he shouts in pain.

Milton runs out the door quickly following the two guys, while Jack is in the headmaster's office. He is look in a cabinet getting frustrated.

"The flag has got to be here somewhere," Jack says and looks in another. "Wow this guys is daffy for taffy."

Jack sees tons of boxes of taffy stacked on one another. He hears voices from outside and tenses up. Jack then flips over the table and hides under it.

"As you know this week is our yearly humiliation of Seaford high. And that Rudy-tutee-fella gave me a good idea. We're going to bring it up a notch and fly their flag on our pirate ship float," Teddy chuckles. "Does anyone else notice my grizzly inching forward," he spots.

Then he takes off the grizzly revealing Jack. He doesn't notice and remains moving. Jack stops when he clears his throat.

"OH thank you I'm out that bear ate me at a camping trip two years ago," Jack lies.

"You know this is fake," he states.

"Well then my excuse makes no sense which means I should probably just go," Jack runs.

Teddy then starts stroking the bear. Jack, Milton, and Jerry meet up in the same spot. Then they see a whole mob coming towards them and start to run.

"Just beautiful Maria, just beautiful," he lies.

Maria gets off the stage with her violin with him pushing her off.

"Up next we have Kim Crawford doing an interpreted dance," he says.

Kim is wearing a light pink dress with the bottom and sleeves dark. She has her hair in a half ponytail in light waves. She then gives him a look to get off and he finally gets it and leaves. She does a lot of hand movements and suddenly stops.

"Now let's kick it this is my jam," Kim dances horribly.

All the judges give her a zero and he throw up while Claire is just standing there smirking.

"They're going to fly our flag on their float. That taffy-tooky pirate," Rudy yells.

"Guys I've been thinking about it and I think I got a solution," Jack says.

"Oh me too," Jerry adds.

"You do let's hear it," Jack asks.

"Oh now I thought you were going to go first and I was going to say that's what I was thinking," Jerry cuts in.

"How are we going to get near the float all the Swath more kids know what we look like they'll be guarding that flag," Milton points out.

Then Eddie comes through pushing a gigantic log in.

""Guys I finished our float," Eddie exclaims.

"What is it?"

"It's the replica of the screaming log of Seaford," Eddie informs.

"Oh legend has it that out town climbs into a log to survived the harsh winter of 1808," Rudy adds.

"Why do they call it the screaming log of Seaford?"

"Apparently a family of wolverines had the same idea," Rudy explains.

"Guys I think we know how we can get out flag back," Jack smiles.

"Okay here's your question Claire why should you be the Pearl of Seaford," he asks.

"Well I'm rich, I'm pretty and… world peace," Claire waves.

"No thank you Claire we are better people having heard that huh," he points.

Then the judges dive two nines and one eight.

"Here your turn"

"Seriously a twenty six well let me tell you if this is won't you think is good then I'm obviously not your pearl," Kim disagrees.

"Did I mention I take in homeless whales," Claire buts in.

"Stop that Claire, you know let me tell you if I was the pearl I wouldn't just represent the rich and the pretty people I'd represent everyone. From the hard working women in the factories, to the man in the doughnut shop that eats all the napkins. Maybe not him… you know what even him because that's who we are in Seaford a bunch of crazy napkin eating nuts," Kim exclaims.

Kim then hands the micro phone back and throws her pin off. She then walks off the stage and people start to clap she look back. The judges then gives her a perfect store all tens.

"You are a pearl Kim an undeniable pearl," he whacks Claire in the face and she falls.

"Okay we're rolling out in five us the bathroom before, we all know what happened to that man in the swan costume," she reminds.

Eddie comes pushing the log and Kim is wearing a yellow dress sitting in the clam.

"Hey Eddie what is that thing," Kim asks.

"Screaming log of Seaford," Eddie answers.

"Don't you think you're going to look silly pushing that thing down main street."

"Kim you know you're in a clam right"

"Well played Eddie"

"What is that thing some king of sea turd," the guy shouts from the ship. "Your float's a joke."

"Haha jokes on you," Rudy bangs. "Haha jokes on you," Rudy bangs the thing. "Eddie open up the stupid latch," Rudy shouts. "Haha jokes on you," Rudy looks the wrong way. "Haha jokes on you we've come to get out flag back, ah my foot's asleep," Rudy limps.

Then Jerry, Milton, and Jack jump out of the log and climbs up the ship.

"They're tanking the ship"

Jerry is still climbing up and gets shot by the cannon and his face is now smeared in black. Jack tosses a sword to Milton and kicks a guy off the ship.

"You're just a Seaford high loser and so are your friends"

"On guard," Milton attacks.

Milton then starts to fence with two guys holding up pretty well.

"Two minutes people," the women goes unnoticed.

Jack is trying to fight two guys and gets cornered into the ledge.

"Jack," Kim tosses him a stick.

Jack then winks at Kim and fends off the guys but the metal bends. Jerry is still trying to climb up but continues to fail. Kim runs out and climbs up knocking Jerry Again. She then gets to the top and grabs onto the rope swinging and knocks Jack's guys down. Before she falls he catches her and leans down to kiss her and she kisses back.

"Well I guess you didn't keep your promise did you," Jack smirks.

"I can't stay mad at this you forever," Kim smiles.

Rudy and Milton manage to scare their opponents away and Rudy retrieves the flag. When he gets it he knocks Jerry down for fourth time.

"Really"

"Thanks for helping us I heard you won the pageant," Jack hears.

"You're looking at the new pearl of Seaford," Kim curtsies.

"I knew m'lady could do it"

"Uh no you didn't you said my aunt didn't love me you call that encouragement," she whacks Jack.

"Aw just when I thought you were going to be nice to me," Jack says.

"You know you shouldn't get use to it," Kim reminds.

"So is the pearl too good to take a ride on the log," Jack asks.

"No way let's do this," Kim assures.

"Kimberly it's go time now get back in your clam and uh oh," the guy notices.

Jerry finally makes it up and knocks the cannon in his direction shooting him in the face. His tooth is knocked out and his face is black.

"Guys I think I'm really hurt, I'm driving that clam over to the hospital," he leaves.

**Well I will give you the good and bad news after this preview you guys were waiting for the Kickin It and Shake It Up crossover:**

**A Life Time Chance**

"Honey something in the mail arrived today and it is for you," she handed me the letter. I was tempted to open it up so I did. It was from Shake It up Chicago, they wanted me to be on the show this Friday which is today. They had airplane tickets along with the letter. There were two of them I guess it was for me and my mother.

She popped out saying, "I'm so proud of you, I know you have always dreamed for this so I called the school and Rudy and told them you wouldn't be at the school or the dojo for a couple of days." I screamed so happy that I got to be on Shake It up Chicago and I hugged my mom really tight.

"Make sure you get ready right now and pack up your clothes or else we are going to be late," she reminded.

"Of course mom, there is definitely no way that I'm going to miss this," I assured her. Then ran up the stairs shouting oh my god I can't believe it.

I caught my mom laughing so I yelled, "It is not funny." That only made her laugh even more I even let out a giggle. I totally made a world record because I was down in ten minutes flat and of course I'm a girl and all.

My mom was surprised and I told her, "Let's go we wouldn't want to be late would we?" I grabbed all our stuff and placed it into the trunk. Then made my way into the car where my mom was already behind the wheel. In twenty minutes we made it to the airport. The plane ride was pretty short because Chicago wasn't that far. We made it there by two o'clock, there were people waiting for us. I can't believe I'm in a limo and there are refreshments too. We got escorted out and I came face to face with Shake It up Chicago.

When I entered the building I was blown away, there were strobe lights and a huge dance floor.

"Oh, you must be Kimberly Crawford," I heard a voice say. I whirled around and saw Gary the host of Shake It Up. I regained my composure and tried to stay calm because he called me Kimberly and because of the place.

"Well Kim you can place your stuff in the dressing room and get ready for the show tonight you are our spotlight dancer," he told me. I can't believe I'm here I said to myself.

"Oh and one more thing if you need any help two of my dancers should be here in an hour or so, they are Rocky Blue and Cece Jones," he said.

**So there it is and if you liked that then if we make it to more than 35 reviews I will update the story sooner than later that I planned. And don't worry I will upload it as soon as I hit that many reviews I have the chapter ready. So now that we are past that did you guys like this chapter now that this is finished, I will be working on the last chapter of Going Back so check the story out. Now if you are reading this I have bad news for some if you guys are reading my other story One Tree Hill S1 I'm sorry to say I'm putting the story on hiatus. I don't know if it will be all summer but that is what it seems like to me right now sorry about that readers. So remember to review and if we get more than 35 reviews I will update to crossover for you guys so be on the watch.**

**Love you guys always,**

**-Lovinkickinit**


End file.
